101 Black Dogs
by SOMCITHURTS
Summary: Xuya Xioalong is more than he appears. Follow him and his new found friends as he learn the about who, and what he is his. Along with his adoptive family RWBY, and there friend that they made with during there time at Beacon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hello everyone this is my first fanfic ever, so it might not be all that good. Don't hesitate to ROAST ME! In this Fic the main cast is all grown up (like mid-late 20's). Also this will be a anime/RWBY crossover, and the main character i'll be using is Xuya Hie from the manga Black Dog. it's a pretty good manga(although it takes forever to update:p). I got the title from Jaune and his 7 other sisters, though the MC has way more. Anyways let's get on with the story. I hope you all enjoy! I OWN NOTHING ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. bTW: ""=talking ''=thinking **sound effects "dream/flashbacks"

In a home near downtown Vale at 6:30 am, a young 16 year old Xuya Xiaolong is lying in bed, but not to sound asleep. He is tossing, sweating, and appeared to be in distress."Ugggh no, stop!" Xuya mumbled. This has been a reacquiring dream he has been having since he was young. It always starts the same…

" _Dammit why is this happening now?!_ " shouted a man. " _And all of our daughters are out of the village!_ " shouted a woman in panic. " _...Dammit...Oi Mikoto stay here and watch our son, and send out a distress signal and try to get ahold of any hunters or huntresses in the area. I'll hold him of for as long as i can._ " the man started to flare his aura. " _No Xiao wait! Please don't go they'll kill you for sure!_ " Mikoto desperately pleaded to her husband. Xiao turned to her and smiled " _Geez didn't think you thought that low of me_ " he said in a fake hurt tone " _now's not the time for one of jokes!"_ Mikoto shouted. " _You're no fun.." he grumbled_. Then he got serious as he sensed the attackers closing in "* _tsch* they're here, guess they were done playing hide and seek._ " Xiao whirled his head to Mikoto " _Quick now's your chance to escape with the others, take ****, get help, and run!_ " Xiao shouted. Mikoto still had an uneasy look " _B-b-but_ " she whimpered out. Xiao's hair became more spiked out, and his eyes changed from red to gold yellow, and charged head first into battle. Not long after Mikoto gave her son on final kiss on the forehead, and followed after Xiao " _I'm so sorry my only son, and my beautiful daughters… Goodbye and take care of our boy_ ". The woman then ran off in the direction as Xiao, leaving the boy alone, confused, and scared. "**** come back here we have to get you to safety until help arrives". Shouted a woman with long sky blue hair. But before the boy could make it; a burning building fell between them. Suddenly two bodies hit the ground behind the boy, the man known as Xiao's hair reverted back to it's original onyx black, along with the woman both severely battle damaged. Then a tall female figure with a flowing silver mane with matching furred ears, and a kabuki mask was creeping up to the fear stricken child, and was going to kill him until an explosion of different colors appeared shielding the boy and casted a blinding light.

"NO!" Xuya shot up out of his bed gasping for air, and breathing heavily. "... And it always ends the same" Xuya said as he wiped away the tears on his cheeks and cupped his face with his hand. Suddenly his bedroom door burst open, and Xuya jerked his head to the right to avoid a axe attached to a chain impaled itself into the wall just a few inches shy of the right side of his head. He followed the length of the chain to reveal his was a average height woman who looked good for her age. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, and white pants. She had shoulder length hair that was black, and turns red near the tips.

"LITTLE XUXU ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD SHOUTING! DON'T WORRY, I'LL PROTECT YOU!" she shouted as she was swinging her other chain link axe in her other hand ready to huck it at who dared to attack her grandson.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, BA-CHAN CALM DOWN I'M FINE SEE" Xuya said frantically as he point to his face and put on a forced smile.

Summer narrowed her eyes, then relaxed "Well if you say so…But if something is bothering you; you can always come to us about. We're family ya know" She said with a reassuring smile, and a death grip of a hug.

"Y-yeah i know... Uh Ba-chan mind letting go pleash?" Xuya said as he struggled for air. she quickly released him "WAH I'm sorry XuXu~!" 'yeesh after 10 years you'd think i'd be used to these kind of thing, but at least she's not aunt Nora*shudder*; my spine might've given in this time' Xuya thought as he rubbed his back.

"Speaking of family, where are mom and the others?" Xuya asked as he tilted his head in confusion. "Them, along with their friends on CVFY and SSSN were summoned for a protection mission to keep grimm away from that new in habitable spot in Mt. Glenn" she said with her right pointer finger raised.

"So where's gramps?" Xuya asked. "He went along with them to make sure they were safe. You know how protective he is even if he try's to hide it" she replied. "Ah, that's cool. When will they be back?" Xuya asked, but with his head tilted the other way. "They left at about 3:00 this morning, so sometime in the afternoon" Summer said with a bright smile.

Suddenly Xuya's head jerked up, and he began to sniff the air "*sniff* *sniff* Hey, uh Ba-chan…" Xuya said with a deadpanned expression. "Hmmm?" she said as she looked attentive about what he was about to say. "Our breakfast is burning…" Xuya said as he pointed downstairs.

"OH NOO I FORGOT TO TURN THE OVEN OFF!" she shouted as she sprinted to the kitchen. Xuya watched his grandma leave then looked back to his left "*sigh* Uhh ba-chan..." Summer the poked her head into the doorway "Yes sweetie?" Xuya looked at her with a deadpanned look as he pointed to the chain linked axe in the wall. "Ahh, sorry~" she said with a nervous grin as she rubbed the back of her head.

Xuya got up out of bed and stretched and also let out a huge yawn he had been holding in for a while 'Well eating at home is a bust'. Xuya then looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. '8:00 ehh. I guess i'll head to ReNoras Pancake, and combat house for a bite to eat, but first i'll stop by the park… I wonder if uncle Ren and Aunt Nora are there' he thought as he made his way to the bathroom. But not before he took notice of his grandma with a zombified expression while holding the pan of eggs. He stopped, lowered his head, closed his eyes, and put his hands together in a prayer "Rest in peace, to the breakfast that could have been" "*wuuuuu*" she whined.

After Xuya got out of the shower he got dressed for the day. He put on a pair of black button up capri pants; that stop half way down his shin. A white belt with a black line down the middle, and two hoops that come off both sides. A blue fabric short sleeved jacket with thick black lines that cover the top part of the sleeves, as well as the bottom part minus the trim of the pockets, and where the jacket ends. A black tank top under the jacket. Along with a white headband with a symbol of team RWBY, and JNPR, and two black wrist warmers. A pair of ankle length black socks, and a pair of white laced shoes with two black diagonal stripes on the sides.

"Oi ba-chan, I'm heading out do you mind watching the house? Also do you need anything while I'm out?" Xuya asked Summer as he was heading out the door. "Oh yeah mind getting some more egg's? Cause i kinda used the rest of them up *hee**hee* guess i'll eat something else" she said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sure thing, i don't think i'll be gone that long. Later ba-chan" Xuya said with a small wave as he walked out the door. "Bye-bye XuXu~" she said with another bright smile, and a wave.

…

 _Downtown Vale 8:45_

...

As Xuya made his way through town he checked his scroll for the time. '8:45… I better hurry. Don't want to keep her waiting at the park'. He thought as he turned the corner and entered a bakery. Upon entering he took notice of the new face that was in the shop looking through the display cases.

Said person was a tall woman with long, tied, black hair that reaches down to her lower back. She wears a white blouse that is unbuttoned and knotted in the front; along with two pockets on the top part and a black undershirt. A pair of black skinny jeans with pockets on both sides, and a pair of strappy, black flats. The woman also wore a headband with a symbol of a dog spirit's head. The woman was also a sight to behold.

Xuya, along with everyone in the shop, couldn't help but stare at the new woman, but what really captivated him was her red eyes that he saw through her reflection. 'Who is that woman, and why does she look so damn familiar! Same with that symbol I feel like i've seen it somewhere before! Ugggh this is giving me a freaking headache!' Xuya thought as he continued to the counter. He rung the bell "Hold on I'll be there in a sec." said a feminine voice.

Not long after a girl that looked about Xuyas age came to the counter. She had auburn hair done up in pigtails, and amber eyes. She was wearing a red collared shirt with a horizontal thin yellow line on the upper part, and a black mini skirt. "Ah good morning Xuya!" she said with excitement.

"Hey Chiho…" Xuya replied half heartedly although he wasn't really paying attention to her. He was to distracted with the new person

Chiho followed his line of sight and saw the woman. "Mmmm, it's rude to not look at the person you're talking to!" she grumbled as she puffed her cheeks a bit. Xuya was snapped out of his gaze and whipped his head towards her. "Oh, sorry Chiho. I was just interested in that person over there" he said as he gestured to the woman.

"Geez, don't gawk at her, it makes you look like a weirdo!" she said jokingly. "But she looks super familiar" Xuya tried to defend himself. "Well that's to be expected" she said. "Oh? How so? Is she famous or something?" Xuya questioned.

"*gasp* Xuya you don't know who she is?! That's Chifuyu Hei! She's one of the many cute and sexy female member's of the IS faction of the even bigger Beacon guild! She uses dust armor and a katana that she can channel her aura through! " Chiho squealed with a little too much excitement. She was practically ready to explode. Her name echoed through Xuya's mind. 'Uggh this is starting to creep me out…' Xuya thought, but shook off the thought.

"I see. Although you seem to know quite a lot about her. And you call me the weirdo…" Xuya said with a smirk. Chiho then grabbed by the shirt and shook him. "Don't tease me! I-it's not like I have a swimsuit poster of her on my wall!" she shouted with a heavy blush. Xuya; along with some of the customers gave her a mix of approval, and disgust. Chiho somehow managed to deepen her blush and hid behind the counter and covered her face out of embarrassment. "J-j-j-just hurry up and order already!" Chiho shrieked

Xuya just shook his head and chuckled with a smirk. "Sorry, sorry, geez you're so sensitive. Also i'm a regular here, you already know what i want. 6 slices of pineapple bread, and sourdough bits.". Xuya said with his hands behind his head along with a toothy grin. "Coming right up… Meanie" she said with tears in the corner of her eyes

Xyua began to sweat nervously as he felt the daggered glares of Chihos fans "Bastard how dare he embarrass the cute Chiho-chan. 'Oooh, menacing i should really be careful i've handled multiple opponents before, but a herd of wild pervs is something I bet even the god's fear! ' Xuya thought as he feared for his safety. Then he saw Chiho come back with a bag of his bread. She extended her arms, while looking away from him with puffed cheeks. "Here! Also 10.73!" she said with annoyance. "Geez, don't be mad! How about you, me, and Sonico hang out later to make up? I'll take you guy's to ReNoras". Xuya said with a hopeful look as he gave her the puppy eyes as he handed her the money.

"...Hmph. You better be there" she said through a small smile. Xuya smirked, and decided to mess with her one last time. "Yeah then it's a date" he winked, and said as he walked out the bakery. All the male patrons gave off a killing aura, as Chiho blushed and slammed her head on the table. But unknown to them Chifuyu was listening to their exchange and was watching Xuya very closely.

…

 _Niao park 8:59_

…

Xuya took out his scroll and checked the time "8:59 ehh. *hee* *hee* beat ya this time bird!" Xuya said as he pumped his fist in victory. "*squake* *squake*"the sound of a bird that Xuya was all too familiar with. He whipped his head upward to see a jet black raven with solid red eyes staring down at him. "*sigh* can't you let me win for once?" he said as he lowered his head in defeat. The raven then flew down and landed on his shoulder, and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "*sigh* whatever. Let's eat i brought your favorite, sourdough bread!" Xuya said with a toothy grin. "*squake*!" the raven squaked in delight as the made their way to a nearby bench

As Xuya was feeding the bird and eating himself he felt his scroll go off. He took it out and saw his friend Sonico calling, and opened the holo function. "Hellooo Xuya-kun~ how's it going" she said in a bubbly voice. "I'm doing alright, just feeding a bird at the moment" Xuya replied with a smile. "Whoa cool~" Sonico got close to the screen and took notice of the raven on his shoulder. "So what's up? Need something?" he questioned. "Yeah i found another job for you to do!" she said cheerfully. "Awsome! I really appreciate the help Sonico. So where is it?" Xuya said enthusiastically, he was bursting of excitement you could practically see the Lien signs in his eyes. "It's a factory two blocks away from Niao park. The owner said she'd meet us there at 9:30" She said with her finger raised. "Alright! I'm actually at Niao park right now" he said with a grin. "So am I" Sonico said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Xuya look up from the screen to be faced to faced with his bright pink haired friend. "WHAT THE HELL!" he said as he flinched back, sending the bird on his shoulder to fall back as well. "By the god's you almost gave me a heart attack!" Xuya said with a murderous expression. Chiho just giggled and gave him a mischievous look. "Anyway see ya little bird. I'll leave the bag with you" he said as he left the bag of bits in the bench, and pet the birds head. Sonico tried to pet the bird, but it just pecked her hand. "Owie~" she said holding, and blowing on her hand with small tears in her eyes. "Nice job she totally deserved that!" Xuya said with a smirk and a thumbs up to the bird that squeaked in delight. "Anyways let's get going. Don't want to keep our client waiting!" he said more pumped than before.

…

 _Adult Factory 9:30_

…

As Xuya and Sonico came up to the factory they waited for the owner to show up. "So what is the problem here? Everything looks fine around here" Sonico questioned as she scanned the area. "Inside" Xuya said as he stared at the garage door to the factory. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sonico asked with her head tilted in confusion. "Whatever we're up against is inside the factory. *sniff* *sniff* from what i can get from the scent; whatever's in there is not living" Xuya explained. "Ah that sounds like it's a Zombie it's a step up from our average spirits". Sonico said. "That would explain why the client had us doing this during the day. Speaking of which, where is she?" Xuya said.

"Right here kiddies" said a feminine voice behind the two. Both Xuya and Sonico turned around at the same time and had the same reaction. The woman medium, curly, black, styled hair, along with heavy bags under her eyes, and dark circles around her eyes. She was plump and wore a casual office attire. "KYAAA IT'S A DROWNED ZOMBIE! XUYA QUICKLY EXORCISE IT!" Sonico shouted. " ALRIGHT, PREPARE YOURSELF DAMNED ZOMBIE!" Xuya said as he widened his stance and brought his finger up to his mouth ready to bite down.

"GRRR I'M NOT THE ZOMBIE YOU RUDE LITTLE SHIT'S! I'M THE HIGH CLASS LADY THAT OWNS THIS FACTORY!" the Lady said with anger. "*sigh* youngin's these days don't know a classy woman when they see one. I'm only like this because of the damned zombie stressing me out by halting production. *sigh* you're the only one who understands me baby" she said as she fell back into the arms of a handsome young man. Both Xuya and Sonico deadpanned at the scene before them.

"Whatever, let's get this exorcism underway!" Xuya said with excitement. "Oh before I forget, is there anything we need to be careful of?" Sonico asked as to not cause unnecessary collateral damage. "No, no just get rid of the troublesome zombie. I'll take care of everything afterwards. Also word of advise the light switch is on the far left wall." the lady assured and warned them. "*crack* *pop* alright here we go. I can practically taste it, the reward money BWAHAHA" Xuya exclaimed as him and Sonico made their way into the factory.

It was pitch black in the factory "Geez she could have at least left the light on. Can you even see Xuya?" Sonico asked out of concern for her friend. Xuya didn't respond he was trying to focus on the enemy in the factory. "Alright i'll look for a light switch" Sonico said as she started to advance to the ahead to the wall.

'Something isn't right!' Xuya thought s he began to sweat nervously. "SONICO WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he leaped to where she was and moved her out of the way causing her to reach the switch, and flipped it on with her head. "Owwww~". Xuya righted himself in the air before he landed in a crouch position a couple feet in front of Sonico. "Phew! That was a close one. You alright there Sonico?" he asked as he skidded to a stop. "Wuuuu" she moaned as she shakily raised a thumbs up in response. "Who…Dares…TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER. HUUUH?!" said a rough masculine voice.

Xuya whipped his head back into the fight at hand. What he saw before him was a creature with the body of a human wrapped in bandages, except for one side of it's face revealing one eye, and decomposed flesh. Along with a Jiangshi hat, a pair of black pants, a pair of karate slippers, and a overcoat that has long flaps in the front and back. Lastly the long, sharp, bladed tentacles.

"That would be yours truly, Xuya Xiaolong the best exorcist in Remnant! Scared now, you monster?" Xuya stated with overwhelming confidence as he beat his chest with his left fist. "...Pfffft GYAHAHAHAHA! First those fakers from Mistral and now this brat? You should scurry home to your mommies before you end up splattered on the walls!"

"Actual my ba-chan is at home at the moment but, that can wait till later after i've gotten rid of you!" Xuya said as he bit his pointer finger making it bleed black blood, and jumped at the zombie. "DISAPPEAR!" he shouted with a grin as he brought forward his bloody finger. *SHHHA* and a small ripple was the result of his black blood making contact with the zombie "GURRRAAH! THIS IS…" the zombie said through gritted teeth. "Nice job Xuya!" Sonico cheered for her friend.

"WHAT THE?!" Xuya shouted in surprise. "SHIT! THE HELL'S WITH THAT LEVEL OF ATTACK MAKIN' ME ALL ITCHY!" the zombie shouted as he whipped one of it's spiky tentacles, and got Xuya right in the torso causing some to break off into him, and send him flying and crashing into some crates. "Ugh...Huh?" Xuya grunted out as he felt that he was surrounded by something solid and plastic. "What...the...HELL?!" Xuya practically shrieked he was surrounded by dildos of different shapes and sizes, and sex lubricant. "BWAHAHA this is too good!" the zombie laughed uncontrollably. Sonico just blushed and looked away. The zombie finally stopped laughing "Alright, time to send you brats to the spirit world!" the zombie said as it charged at Xuya. "Xuya watch out he's coming your way!" Sonico shouted. "Shit, I still haven't recovered yet!" he said as he managed to get on one knee.

*DON* "UUFFF" the zombie grunted out as it was struck in the face with a blunt object. Both Xuya and Sonico both watched with open maws at the stranger. *FWOOSH* "H-HOT, IS THAT FIRE MAGIC?!" the zombie shouted in pain. " You guessed right, it's also amplified by a fire dust crystal, mean zombie! Do me a favor and burn in the underworld where you belong" said a creepy enthusiastic feminine voice. The unknown girl had short, green hair. She was wearing a white short-sleeved uniform shirt with the Vale symbol in the left sleeve. A knee length, black, pencil skirt, with brown leggings underneath. She was also wearing black medium heeled shoes, a black eyepatch, and white gloves with grey line over the knuckles.

*FWOOSH**FWOOSH* "GYAAAAA!" the woman then sent two slashes of fire at the zombie, landing direct hit with both slashes. The woman then turned to Xuya and smiled brightly at him "You two should leave~ things are about to get dangerous~" she said excitedly. "whoa, whoa, whoa, this is my case booger head! Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Xuya began to question the green haired Stranger. "Booger head?" she said confused as she tilted her head, the smile still present on her face. "I'm a member of the Beacon guild, and more experienced with this kind of stuff. Plus you're injured, and that performance was pretty shitty. You're more like swindling magician than a fighter". She said with the same bright smile. That last bit destroyed Xuya as he gave a broken expression.

"HAAAAA" the girl shouted as she charged the zombie. *THUD* that is until she felt something pull her down mid-jump. "Heyy~ is something wrong with you? That wasn't very nice~" she said in a with a bored tone, and her bright smile. "I don't give a Ursa's nut's. Don't think you can take away my kill, plus MY REWARD MONEY!" Xuya said with a looming expression. "Ya know it's not nice to treat people like that. Especially if the saved you~" the woman said with a bit of a menacing tone. "Pfft savior?! Stop joking, I could have taken him out with one finger!" Xuya shouted back. "Oh my~ that's quite the bluff. From what I can see you were getting your ass handed to you~" she retorted with the same smile but with a bit more venom. "Guys please~ stop it~" Sonico whinned.

"Are they just a bunch of idiots?" the zombie said as he watched the two argue back and forth. "Whatever I can use this to my advantage and escape!" the zombie said as he began to drill into the ground "GROUND DRILL ESCAPE!" the zombie started to make it's escape. "WHAA! XUYA THE ZOMBIE IS GETTING AWAY!" Sonico shouted. "Wha?" "Huh~?" both Xuya and the woman looked at the gaping hole in the ground, and a trail of moving rock. "Oh my~! I gotta go after it!" the woman said as she bolted after the zombie. "Oh no! MY MONEY IS GETTING AWAY!" Xuya shouted and rush after the girl, and the zombie.

"AAAH! What a spooky noise! Sweetie…" the owner said to her boyfriend. "Don't worry babe I will hold you tightly, honey~" the man replied in baby talk. *BOOM* Suddenly the garage door burst open and revealed the green haired woman who had punched it down onto the owner. "Da-darling, help...me…" the owner struggled to say. *THUNK* "GET BACK HERE!" Xuya shouted as he jumped off the busted garage door, and owner. "Geez...wait for me Xuya i'm not as fast as you!" Sonico shouted after him. "GRRRR" the owner let out a frustrated growl. "Eh?" Sonico looked down to the scariest face she's ever seen, that happened to belong to the owner. "YOU LITTLE BITCH...I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" the owner growl out at Sonico. "HIIIIII! XUYA HELP MEEE!" Sonico shrieked out in fear.

The sound of rapidly clacking heels were heard throughout the allyways. "The tracks end here. Damn… I shouldn't have got distracted~" the woman said to herself. "Hmm…I guess i'll find the zombie later. It's bound to turn up somewhere else. That means in the meantime I can go back to the guild hall and wait him out...and raid the kitchen" she said with a drooling smile. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a standard issue HQ transport card, and opened a portal. But before she could step through she saw rapid movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Xuya barreling towards her direction. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE MY MONEY!" he shouted as he started to growl, and snarl like a wild animal."HIIII" THE GIRL SHRIEKED IN FEAR. *WOOAUUU* he howled as he leaped high into the air. The woman rushed through the portal, causing it to close and disappear. 'WHAT THE? SHE JUST VANISHED?!' Xuya thought with a wild look still on his face. *BONK* *SKID* Xuya finally hit the ground. "Ugh…and she has the nerve to call me a magician" Xuya grumbled as he rubbed his head. Suddenly a bright light hit his face "Geez turn off your lights...wait...lights?" *SCREECH* 'Huh?' *CRASH!".

…

 _Unknown location 6:30 P.M._

…

The driver stepped out and looked down at Xuya's unconscious body in the road. the man nudged his body with his foot "Hey kid ya dead?". "Wuuuu" Xuya groaned in pain. The guy wiped his brow and tried to sneak off, until he felt something sharp against his neck making him stop dead in his tracks

The driver was having a not so good time with a average height woman with loose, long black hair wielding a red dust, single edge, odachi blade, and a rotary sheath with different kind of dust blades. "Wait who are you? scram before you get hurt lady! this ain't got nothin' to do with you!" the man shouted at the woman. The woman furrowed her brow, and glared at him "Hmph. That's my grandson, so yeah it is my business!" the woman say's in a threatening tone, at the same time raising her sword, causing the man to flinch. The man put his hands up in fear "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SINGAL WITHOUT KIDS, AND MY LIFE IS PRETTY SWEET!". "You'll give him all the money you've got on you when he gets up. Get me?!" the woman said in a demanding tone. The man just nodded vigorously as the woman sheathed her sword "Good, get your wallet ready cause he's about to wake up. as long as I've known him he can take one hell of a beating" the woman said as she disappeared down a alleyway. "Uggh" Xuya groaned as he picked himself up onto his hands and knees.

After licking his wounds for a bit and receiving money from the driver to keep quite about the accident, he started to limp back to the factory "Damnit this all that booger heads fault! We have to finish this job! We can't let someone steal our fight, and our reward money! Right Sonico!...Sonico...AH SHIT!" Xuya said as he started to limp back to the sex factory at a faster pace.

…

 _Sex factory 7:00 P.M._

…

"EVIL SPIRIT, PLEASE ACCEPT OUR SACRIFICIAL OFFERING!" said a man in traditional exorcist attire with a shot cup, and a sword stand next to Sonico who was tied to a pole. "AS YOU ACCEPT THIS OFFERING, LET PEACE RETURN TO THIS ABODE! NOW, COME!" shouted the priest. "Hey this is crazy, let me go lady!" Sonico pleaded with tears in her eyes. "NO! If i can get my factory running again just by sacrificing one insignificant life, then why wouldn't I? Besides it looks like your friend ran off without you so no one can save you now! begin the sacrifice!" the owner said. *CUT* "AAAH! XUYA HELP ME!" Sonico shouted as her blood drained into the tiny cup.

"*sniff* *sniff* Something smells good…A YOUNG VIRGIN GIRLS SUCCULENT BLOOD! GRUAAAH!" the zombie jumped from the bushes and rushed for Sonico. "NOOO! XUYA!" Sonico shouted. A black blur rushed between Sonico and the zombie. "STRAIGHT OUT OF THE NORA VALKYRIE HANDBOOK! FINISHING MOVE: TABLE FLIP!" Xuya shouted as he flipped the table into the zombies face stopping it completely. "X-Xuya! IT'S YOU! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" Sonico shouted with relief, and happiness. " *TCH*. You really think that i would leave my #1 assistant hanging like that? I'm hurt that you think that" Xuya said as he cried fake tears. "What the hell?" Xuya said as he felt someone put him in a full nelson, it was the owner's boyfriend. "Oi you big chinned dick let me go!" Xuya said as he struggled in his grip. "We don't need you anymore brat, stay out of the way!" The man said.

"HAIIYYAA" *CRACK* "GYAAH!". The green haired girl from earlier came back, and kick the guy holding Xuya in his manhood. It not only released Xuya it also sent him flying into the owner. "You sad excuse for human beings deserve much more than that, but i'll leave that to the police~" she said with a frown and puffed out cheeks. "*tch* why are you here? Didn't i tell you this was our case?" Xuya said as he looked at her with a suspicious look. "Geez you're still on about that? Fine i'll split the money with you how does that sound? What guild are you apart of?" she said with her usual bright smile. "Whatever that alright. Also i'm not in a guild" Xuya replied with a smirk. "Ah…so you're a freelancer then that's cool and all, but being a part of a guild is so much fun! It's like being apart of one big family!" the girl cheerfully replied. "Trust me i'm the last person to be told about one big family" Xuya said with toothy grin as he scratched the side of his face. "Uh...not to butt in, but the zombie is coming right for us!" Sonico warned. The girl and Xuya both whipped their heads in the direction of the zombie, and got into their fighting stances.

"Stay on your guard, it's night so he can unleash his full power now" the girl warned Xuya. "Oooof course he can…" Xuya said with a deadpanned expression as he bit his finger, and flung his bloody fingers at the zombie.*WUP* but was too slow to dodge the spike covered tentacle rushing towards his face. "WAAAAAH!" he shouted as he flew backwards. "Oh my~ so it looks like it's up to me~. Don't worry i'll take care of this!" the girl shouted. 'Huh after that move he pulled this morning i thought that he would be much more helpful no matter i'll take care of this!' the girl thought with determination to complete the mission. The zombie thrusted another tentacle forward only to be parried by the girl with one of her twin bladed tonfas. "Say your prayers! Zombie!" she shouted as the tip of the tonfa started to light up with fire, and she aimed toward its face. "Hey green, you said that you were with a guild right? And that you can't attack civilians without reason right?" the zombie asked. "Yeah what about it?" she questioned. A pink blur appeared between them, it was Sonico still tied to the pole. 'The girl but when did he-' she was cut off from her thoughts as the zombie threw Sonico at the her, causing them both to fly into a wall with enough force to leave a huge dent in the wall. The green haired girl's aura depleted rendering her defenseless. "HAHAHAHA! TWO FRESH VIRGIN MEALS IN ONE NIGHT? IT MUST BE MY BIRTHDAY! NOW DIE!" the zombie said overjoyed as he twisted his tentacles and swung them at the two girls. They both embraced for the attack that never came.

*SHILK* The sound of flesh being dug into was heard throughout the factory. "Don't you dare forget about me! That will be your downfall!" Xuya said as he locked his arms around the twisted tentacles that were digging into his arms, and torso again. *ZZTTTTTT* "What's that? Do i smell a burning zombie? That's what you get for underestimating me! " Xuya said with a hardened look in his eyes, and a predatory grin to go with it. "Y-YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" the zombie shouted with fear, and panic in his voice. 'That's it! That's what it is! His blood is what's dealing massive damage. But where have i seen that ability before?' the green haired girl began to rack her brain, but was pulled back as the zombie started to attack again. *KABOOM* "LET GO OF ME!" "WAAAH!" the zombie demanded as he thrashed Xuya into the ground. "Heheh *COUGH**COUGH*, you won't shake me off with that level of attack, idiot" Xuya said with a bloody grin. "Is that so? THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!" the zombie shouted as he started thrashing Xuya even harder.

*BAM**WHAM**WHAM**WHAM* each thrash was getting more and more violent. "HEY, LET GO ALREADY YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" the green haired girl shouted with worry in her voice, but Xuya wasn't letting go. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AT THIS RATE! JUST LET GO!" she shouted with even more concern. "URRAAA!" the zombie let out a mighty grunt threw Xuya clean through the wall. Both Sonico and the green haired girl went to check in Xuya. he was covered in cuts, bruises, and black colored blood. Another thing the noticed was that his head band fell off and exposed the dog ears on his head. They had black fur on the outside and had white fur on the inside. 'Those are…" the green haired girl thought, and remembered where she recognised his black blood ability. "A human-beast hybrid with blood manipulation abilities and unnaturally spiky black hair… you're not a faunus are you?" she asked. Xuya lowered his head and began to talk "A Black Dog Youkai. That is what i really am. It's the same Black Dogs from the legends that can banish evil with their odd colored exorcist blood. So? Are you disgusted, afraid now that you know what i am?" "X-Xuya" Sonico started to say but was cut of by Xuya. "YEAH! I'M A FREAK! THE ONLY REASON I'M ANY GOOD AS A WARRIOR IS BECAUSE OF MY BLACK BLOOD, THE BLOOD OF A MONSTER!" Xuya shouted with anger. "YOU TWO HURRY UP AND GET AWAY FROM HERE! THIS WILL BE A FIGHT BETWEEN TWO MONS-"*WHAP* Xuya could finish because Sonico punched him in the face. "S-Sonico" Xuya said with surprise while he held his cheek. "What monster? I DON'T IF YOU'RE A MONSTER! IN MY HEART XUYA IS, AND WILL ALWAYS BE XUYA XIAOLONG! REMNANTS STRONGEST EXORCIST!" Sonico shouted was she cried. Xuya just looked at her with wide eyes. "She's right you truly are a fine warrior, and your blood is your strongest weapon!" the green haired girl said as she wrapped a arm around Sonico. "There are some exorcist style books at the the guild's library. I've only read one, and i only remember this curse symbol" she said as she started drawing in the dirt. She finish and it looked like a kind of arrow. "Just focus on the symbol and use blood to shape it and the *PEW**PEW* that zombie is as good as gone!" she said with her bright smile returning once again. "Easier said than done i've only just touched them and they disappear" Xuya said with a nervous look. Sonico pointed forward " Well you better hurry! Cause he's coming right for us, and this green stranger can't save us!" she said in a panicked voice. "Fuck, I guess i've got no choice!" Xuya said as he got into his fighting stance and dre his left hand back, and started to concentrate.

'Damnit, my hand isn't moving the way it should. Screw it! I just have to focus on that symbol...i'm going to only have one shot at this...FOCUS...FOCUS!' Xuya thought while he closed his eyes. Suddenly his Black Blood began to swirl around his left arm, as he opened his pupiless eyes, and trusted his left side forward at the zombie. "BLACK BLOOD ARROW!" Xuya shouted as his hair turned white for a second, and blasted the zombie away into a cloud of smoke, exorcising it for good. His hair changed back to its original black. 'wow , just as I thought he has a lot of potential just like the others. If he joined a guild there would be no stopping him… Well it's worth a shot, i'll ask him to join the Beacon guild!' she thought with determination, but was cut short by Sonicos scream. "XUYA!" she shrieked with concern. Xuya was currently passed out bloodied, and bruised. His jacket was unzipped, his black tank top was filled with holes, and his pants were tattered. He needed medical attention fast. "Sonico was it? You go on home i'll take care of him" she gestured toward Xuya. Sonico was hesitant to leave her friend with a stranger, but decided to let her help. "Please take care of Xuya" Sonico said with seriousness. "Don't worry, don't worry he's in good hands. By the way my name is Kiruko Otonashi" she said with a bright smile. She picked up his headband, threw him over her shoulder, and started to hustle to the nearest hospital.

…

 _Rooftop of unknown building 8:00 P.M._

...

*WHOOP* *WHOOP* Chifuyu, along with 5 other figures looked down from the roof she was on and watched as the 3 remaining people were being arrested. "Serves them right for doing what they did" she said with a small hint of venom. "Finally we have found you after years of searching… Xuya, our precious little brother" She said with a tear rolling down her left cheek as she untied her bandana, and revealed a pair of dog ears similar to Xuyas. The 5 other women did the same and stared down where Kiruko and Xuya went, and put on a warm smiles, knowing that their long lost brother was finally found. But unknown to them they were being watched as well, by a black little raven.

...

 _ReNora's Pancake Brawler House. 8:00 P.M._

...

"THAT JERK! I EXPECTED THIS FROM XUYA, BUT NOT SONICO!" Chiho shouted in annoyance as she was eating her anger away. "THEY BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" she shouted causing the other customers to sweat nervously.

-END-

 **A/N:Welp this the end of the first chapter so please tell what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks for giving this a read!**

 **If you don't know what the characters look like and other stuff:**

 **Sonico:**

 **Kiruko: . /-9neaEKjt9b4/UToMp9Kww_**

 **Xuya: (guy on the cover)**

 **Chiho (work): .**

 **Chifuyu:** **. /infinite-stratos/images/0/05/Chifuyu_in_ /revision/latest?cb=20131101125254**

 **The attack at the end: store/manga/13822/01-001. **

**The park:** **.**

 **Xuya's house:** **.**


	2. New beginning

**A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy! Thanks for the read! Also I OWN NOTHING! ALL CHARACTERS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

...

 _Cross Hospital 7:00 A.M._

 _..._

The sound of a heart rate monitor beeps in a hospital room, with a peacefully sleeping Xuya on a bed. In a chair next to his bed, a man wearing a unbuttoned vest that was black in the front, and red in the back. A grey button down shirt that has the collar up, and cuffed sleeves that stop a bit past his elbows. A pair of black pants, and black dress shoes. He had short spiky black hair, a stubble beard, and a silver cross necklace around his neck, and a red cape that was torn near the bottom. He also had a silver flask in his hand that he was swishing around, and taking sips from. As the man took another swig from his flask he looked at Xuya's bandage wrapped torso and head, and small medical bandages on his arms. "Damn, kid. What happened to ya?" he said with a worried look as he scratched his face. The man's scroll started to vibrate, he got up and walked out of the room as to not disturb Xuya. A familiar name showed up on the screen as he opened, and answered the scroll.

"QROW WHAT HAPPENED?! IS MY LITTLE XUXU OKAY?!" the woman shouted through the holo screen, while causing the people around them to flinch. "Calm down Summer, he's fine. He's just resting that's all. By the way did you tell Yang and the other's he was here? Also where are you?"

Summer opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a female voice in the background. "Hello brother, and to answer your first question yes they are on their way, you should have heard Yang, Ruby, Coco, Weiss, Velvet, Blake, and Tai shouting the pilot's ear off, he was terrified! Even Sage, and Yatsuhashi didn't dare intervene" the woman said with a chuckle.

Qrow just shook his head with a smile on his face trying to contain a chuckle. The woman continued "To answer your other question, we're at the docking bay waiting for them. By the way how's he doin'?". "Thanks Raven, and like I told Summer he's resting right now, which is kinda worrying me, he's never been out this long. Whatever happened must've really messed him up" the drunkard said as he looked at Xuyas hospital room. "I'll tell you about it when we get to the hospital. Their Bullhead just landed" Raven told the Qrow who responded with a nod. "Alright see ya when you get here *snicker* grannys!" Qrow said with a smug smile. "WHAT DID YOU CA-!" Raven said with a murderous expression as he closed his scroll, and continued to laugh, and reentered the room.

"Ahh~ that never gets old…hehe 'old'" Qrow chuckled as he sat back down next the looked back at Xuya, more specifically the side of his head. 'I wonder… either his headband or his crazy spiky hair covers the sides of his head' Qrow thought as he slowly started to reach for the spiky locks on the sides of his head. Qrow audibly gulped, and started to break out into a nervous sweat.

Then Xuya's left dog ear twitched "Wuuuu" Xuya groaned as he slowly opened his red eyes, propping himself up on the bed with one arm, and yawned. He started to look around the room and stopped when he saw his uncle with his hand extended near his head, and a shocked look on his face.

Xuya tilted his head in confusion, with an eyebrow raised "Hey druncle Qrow, what are you doing?". Qrow shot back into the chair and cleared his throat into his hand. "I uh, was checking your temperature! Yeah that's it HAHAHA! Don't want another sick incident do ya?" he said with an awkward laugh.

"N-no…not again!" Xuya had shivers run up and down his back, and broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of another 'sick incident'. "Anyway pineapple head, ya feelin' alright?" Qrow asked as he took another swig. "Yeah, but I did get pretty messed up" he said as he scratched the back of his head with closed eyes, "What you worried or something?" he said with a toothy smirk, while looking at Qrow through one eye. Qrow gave a toothy grin and ruffled Xuya's hair "Nope!".

"So is it only you? I was expecting a longer stay due to a spine crushing group hug when i woke up" Xuya said with a bit of surprise. "Once Summer got the word she ran over here immediately, and forgot to contact them. But Raven let them know, which is kinda weird how she knew where you were here. I just finished talking to them and Rave told me that she saw them land" Qrow replied while swishing around his flask.

Xuya suddenly took on a grimm look as he started to shake. Qrow noticed this and leaned closer to Xuya with concern "Hey kid you sure you're alright?! what's with that face?". "I-i'm fine. It's just the others in the main lobby that i fear for when the Storm of concerned women and gramps charge through those doors" Xuya said with the same expression.

"Damn your right! I'll go warn them!" the drunk said as he stumbled to get near the door. "Oh and druncle Qrow...Try to not get defeated by all the nurses skirt length!" Xuya said with a toothy grin. Qrow looked at him and smirked as he ran out the door "No promises pineapple head!".

Xuya shook his head as he turned the holo tv in the room, and started flipping through channels until landed on the news network hosted by Lisa Lavender. The news showed the destroyed sex factory that he was at, and police cars at the scene. "In other news a local adult factory, was demolished after a zombie attack. Reports say that local Beacon guild member, Kiruko Otonashi, was on the case when the factory was destroyed. Not surprising coming from one of the most collateral causing guilds in Remnant" Lisa said the last part with a sigh. She then touch her earpiece as she was receiving a message "Hold on, I'm being informed that their was camera footage of the attack. We'll share the video after this commercial break".

"Kiruko huh…So that's what booger heads name is" Xuya mumbled under his breath as he put his headband back on, and unwrapped his bandages. He then whipped his head towards the door as he heard someone open the door. The person who peeked their head through the door was a beautiful, smiling woman with long jet black hair, red eyes, and a buxom figure. But the most interesting feature she had were her dog ears, that had black fur on the outside, and white fur on the inside. "Hi Xuya!" the woman said excitedly as she entered the room. Now that she entered the room he could see what she was wearing. She was wearing a light pink loose sweater with the sleeves stopping halfway up her forearm, a long, sky blue sun skirt with cloud print, a pair of white sandals with thick straps that go up to her mid-calf, and a pair of blue star shaped hair clips on the side of her head.

"Oh it's just you Orihime" Xuya sighed in relief as he closed his eyes, and put a hand to his chest. As he opened his eyes he saw that she was just a few inches away from his face, which caused him to flinch, and a to cause his face to blush.

"Oh my, Xuya are alright? Do you need me to heal you again?" she questioned as she inched closer and closer to his face. In return he backed up and blushed a little darker as he could see a good view of her large "N-no need, Orihime".

Suddenly the door burst open revealing Xuya's family with worried expressions, and Raven dragging a beaten Qrow by the collar. Some of their faces changed to a mix of emotion at the scene before them. Taiyang, Coco, Yang, Qrow, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and team SSSN were giving a thumbs up, while wolf whistling. Ruby, Weiss, Velvet, and Summer just looked away and blushed. Blake and Raven both facepalmed with a light blush.

"Whyyy mee~" Xuya groaned as he fell back into the bed cupping his face with both hands. Orihime just tilted her head to the side, confused about the situation.

After everyone calmed down they all got into the room. Summer and Orihime were sitting on either side at the end of the bed the bed, while Weiss and Ruby were clung to Xuya like a stuffed animal, and else was scattered throughout the room. Needless to say it was kinda crowded. "My, Xuya, it look's like we might have to expand your room again" Orihime said with a giggle. "Tell me about it" Xuya responded with a dry expression.

"So what happened to you? From the looks of it you had quite the fight kiddo" Yang said to Xuya, who was trying to find the right way to say that he spent the day at a sex factory. His ears twitched as he noticed that the news came back on. He pointed to the TV "That" was all he said as everyone looked towards the TV.

Lisa appeared on screen once again "Welcome back everyone. Unfortunately for the video the audio is missing, but we can still show you the footage. Although some parts may not be suitable for young viewers".

They watched a scene when Xuya slammed into some crates and was surrounded by dildo's and sex lube. Almost everyone tried their hardest not to laugh, but let out a few snickers, while others just averted their eyes. They then saw Kiruko enter the factory and it the zombie in the face with fire magic, and saving Xuya.

Next was a scene where Sonico was tied to wooden post to be sacrificed to the zombie, and Xuya flipping a table in it's face. Finally the last scene was Xuya getting tossed around like a ragdoll, and using his blood to form a arrow made of his black blood while his hair turned white and more spiky, and his eyes became pupiless, as he obliterated the zombie.

Everyone looked at the last scene with mixed expressions, as they saw Xuya use his blood as a weapon. Orihime had a small smile on her face as she knew what he did all too well.

"That...Was...So...Cool Xuya!" Ruby squealed as she looked at him with stars in her eyes. Team SSSN, Taiyang, VFY, Blake, Weiss, Summer, and Raven looked on with their eyes nearly popping out of there heads, and mouths wide open. "Hehehe! That's my boy!" "Hell yeah! That was insane!" "You got some nice moves kid!" Yang, Qrow, and Coco shouted as they ruffled his hair with toothy smiles.

Lisa started to talk again "Afterward the three adults not long after were caught trying to flee the scene. The five to capture them are members of Beacon Guild as well. Chifuyu Hei, Yuzuriha Hei, Mai Hei, Natsume Hei, and Sheena Hei later handed the three over to the police, and are currently being dealt with".

Xuya couldn't help but stare at the five women on the screen. Aside from Chifuyu, for some odd reason they looked familiar, it's the same feeling he had when he first met Orihime. Then an image flashed in his head of certain individuals, that were all female and looked familiar. The sudden image caused him a slight pain in his head, which made him grasp it and grunt. Everyone whipped their heads towards him with worry, but Orihime was the most worried out of everyone in the room. "I'm alright guys, really" He put up a hand and waved them off with a smile.

Xuya then turned his attention to Orihime, who had her usual bright smile on again. "By the way Orihime, your last name is Hei too right? Are you related to those girls somehow?" he said as he pointed to the TV screen. "Mhm, they're a few of my younger siblings" she said with closed eyes and a finger raised. "Few? How many do you have?" Weiss asked. "101, me included" Orihime said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Everyone's eyes were practically popping out of their heads. "1-1-100?! Geez, and i thought Jaune had a lot of siblings!" Ruby shouted in surprise. "Are they all girls?" Fox asked. Orihime shook her head "No. We had a brother, and he was the youngest out of all of us, but he went missing years ago" she said with a sad smile.

As everyone was still getting over their shock, Blake, Velvet, Xuya, and Sun snapped out of their confusion, and turned towards the door as they heard someone approach the door. With a twist of the knob the door opened just enough to see into, and revealed a green haired girl with orange eyes, and a eyepatch.

"Um, excuse me is Xuya Xiaolong in here?" the girl said in a low voice as to not disturb the wrong person. "Yeah it's his. Got his name on it" a feminine voice said to the person at the door. "Geez can't get over how he's been in here so much that he got his own room!" said a second feminine voice. The door opened to reveal three women.

The sound of clicking heels filled the room as three women entered the room, and closed the door behind them. The first was a slightly tall woman with a buxom figure, who didn't look that much older than Xuya. She had long spiky red hair tied in a braid that goes down a bit past her mid-back, along with sidelocks with on being longer than the other, and bangs that are swept to the left framing her face. A red t-shirt with black flower petals, a pair of black sweatpants with green thorned vines that go down the sides, a pair of black tennis sneakers with two halfs of a bulls head; one side with a raging bull with glowing red eyes, and a angry expression on in, and the other half with glowing white eyes, and a happy tranquil look. Noticeable features were the bull horns that were coming out of her head, and her dark green eyes. She also had a contagiously goofy smile on her face

The other was a tall woman who also didn't look much older than Xuya, who also had slightly more generous figure. She had long, spiky blond hair that went down to her lower back, with two locks on both sides of her shoulder. She was wearing a dark purple button down sleeveless shirt with the to button, and the lower button undone exposing her cleavage and midriff. A pair of white pants that is rolled up a bit, a pair of black low heel ankle boots. A pair of over ear headphones with one spike on each one that was connected to a pouch with her scroll in it. She also had a black lightning bolt going down her right eye. Noticeable features about her were her yellow dragon horns coming out of her head, and her brown eyes with slit pupils. She also had a small smile on her face.

"Amy! Larxes! What are you doing here? And what are you doing with Kiruko?" Xuya asked the two women. "We were on our way to come and get you. We just so happen to ran into Kiruko at the entrance" Amy said as she hiked a thumb towards Kiruko. "We were also curious why she wasn't at guild hall this morning" Larxes said as she looked off into space.

"Oh...wait come and get me? For what?" Xuya questioned Amy with an eyebrow raised. "Well we came so we can face our punishment together" Amy said with a nervous smile. "P-punishment? What did I do?!" Xuya said with surprise.

"Well...it's about Chiho" Larxes said as she scratched her cheek with a nervous sweat. Xuya raised an eyebrow in confusion, and slowly shifted into one of painful realisation "OH MY GOD'S! I totally forgot that I told her that we'd meet up later on yesterday!" he shouted with a grim expression.

"Yeah you're not the only one…" Amy said with a nervous smile still on her face. "You'd better hurry don't want to keep her waiting~" Larxes said as she turned and walked out the door with Amy and Kiruko in tow. "W-w-wait!" Kiruko stuttered out "I had something to talk to him about!" Kiruko shouted after them. "Relax...You can talk to him at ReNora's" Amy said as they were walking down the hall.

"Wait up!" Xuya said as he hurried to put on his spare clothes. He put on a grey tank top, with a white shirt with sleeves that stop past a bit past his elbows, along with black cuffs, a doberman with a scar over it's eye, a crown on it's head, and a vortex with red lines behind it. A pair of black jean-shorts that stop in the middle of his shin, a white long leather belt with a bit hanging down to his knee, and a pair of laced shoes; that are red, white at the toes and tongue, and have a 'B' that is shaped into the head of a dog on both sides. Lastly he switched on a black and white headband covering his dog ears and sides of his head, with 6 leather wrist belts, 3 on each. One set of belts had a red fire spiraled around it, and the other had brown rock formations spiraled around it.

"Wait up!" Xuya shouted as he sprinted after the others leaving everyone else in the room. "He totally forgot about us didn't he…" Yang said with a dry expression. "Yep" everyone else said in unison

"Now that i think about it. How did you know what happened before it hit the news Rave? Uh...Rave?" Qrow said as he turned towards Raven, only to find an empty seat, and the window open with a note. 'Went to follow Xuya, and to answer your question...Just continue watching the news, Love Raven' the note said with a drawn version of her in the corner with a closed eyed smile, while doing a double 'V' sign.

"When did she have time to write all this" Taiyang said with a nervous chuckle. Qrow sighed out "That's my sis for ya".

"This just in we just recovered footage from a traffic cam a few blocks from the crime scene. The footage shows the freelancer Xuya Xiaolong, being hit by a car. Viewer discretion is advised as this may be too much for some viewers" Lisa said over the TV.

"WHAT?!" Team RWBY, STQ, and Orihime shouted with worry in their voice. As the video showed Xuya get hit, a man got out and check to make sure he was alive. Just as he was about to leave a woman suddenly appeared, and put a long red dust blade to his throat. "Mom?!" Yang shouted in surprise. The man suddenly broke out in a cold sweat as Raven gave him a death glare, and went to check on Xuya; who was about to wake up. The man frantically looked around as he gave Xuya quite an amount of Lien, and sped off from the scene. Xuya then started limp back the factory, stopped and looked around, shouted something, and started to limp back with a little more speed.

Everyone started to laugh at the scene when Raven almost made that guy practically piss his pants. "HAHAHA! That was too good!" Sun said as he laughed.

"I didn't know Yang's mom could be so menacing…" Velvet said with a nervous smile. "Tch. She may seem like a vulture, but she's a humming bird at heart" Taiyang said with confidence.

"Mom why didn't you tell us you were there? Mom?" Yang asked as she scanned the room. "Yeah she took off when Xuya left" Qrow said as he pointed at the open window, and showed her the note she left. She made a deadpanned expression and shook her head. "Awww, that's cute!" Summer squealed as she clasped her hands together, on the side of her head.

…

 _ReNora's Pancake & Battle House 9:20 A.M._

…

With a bird on top of Xuya's head, the 4 entered they were greeted by a waitress who was all too familiar with the Xuya, Larxes, and Amy, as they were regulars, but was curious when she saw Kiruko. "Hey guys how's it going" the woman said with a smile and a wave.

"Not much Laina, just came for the usual. Is Chiho here?" Xuya asked with a smile. "Yeah she's in the usual booth" Laina said as she pointed in a general direction. "By the way who is that with the green hair, and the bird with a scrunchy on its wing?"

"This is Kiruko. She is a member of the beacon guild with me and Larxes" Amy said as she wrapped an arm around Kiruko's shoulder with a toothy grin. "Yeah i came to talk to Xuya about something" Kiruko said with a bright smile. "And this is my bird, Nevar" Xuya said as he pet the bird on his head.

Lania grinned and shuffled to Xuya's side and playfully elbowed him in the ribs "Oohoo, Xuya you lady killer~ adding another one to your harem I see~". "I-i-it's not like that i swear! I-I-I mean it's not like he's not good looking or anything! I mean gahhh" Kiruko stuttered out while she had a full red blush with steam practically coming out of her ears, with a dizzy expression, as she cupped her face with both hands.

Amy couldn't help but laugh, while Larxes and Laina let out a chuckle. Xuya also had a slight blush as he turned away and covered his face with his hand, as Naver shook her head. "Let's just get thi-OOF" Xuya tried to say but was tackled by an orange blur, and caused Nevar to take flight.

"WHAAA XUYA ARE YOU OKAY?!" the woman said as she smushed her face against Xuya's, and giving him a back breaking hug. "Y-yeah I'm fine Auntie Nora" Xuya managed to get out through gasps, while his face started to turn blue.

"Nora! Let him go before you put back in the hospital again" a masculine voice said from behind them.

They turned to see 3 people standing there

The first was a average sized man with magenta eyes, with long black hair that reached down to his lower back, and a long magenta streak. A pair of black jeans, a pair of black shoes that are white at the tips, a dark green shirt with a big pink lotus on the back. Along with an apron that said 'Please do nothing to the cook'

The second was a tall man with blonde hair that stopped at is upper back, with dark-blue eyes. A pair of black compression pants that stop a bit past his knees, with a pair of black shorts that have a yellow trim. A orange short sleeve t-shirt with black trim, black sweat band on his right wrist, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. A pair of black athletic shoes that were white at the tips.

The third was a tall, slightly muscular woman who was in a wheelchair, with loose scarlet hair that reaches down just a bit past her hips, and vivid-green eyes with light green eyeshadow in the corners of her eyes. A black crossfit sports bra with thick straps, and red bike shorts that stopped a bit above her knees. A pair of black karate shoes, with black athletic tape wrapped around both feet and legs, light green nail polish, and two hair ties on her left wrist.

Nora was a average size woman with orange hair that goes down to her shoulders, and sky-blue eyes. With a white and pink V-neck T-shirt, which has a pink heart with a white thunderbolt on the chest, pink gym shorts with white stripes running down the sides. Matching pink wristbands with a hammer with a lightning bolt going through it, white knee high socks with pink stripes near the top, and a pair of pink converse-style shoes with white laces.

"Oops! Sorry Ren! Sorry Xuya" Nora said as she let go of Xuya as Larxes reached out to give him a helping hand, as he was catching his breath. "Hey uncle Ren, uncle Jaune, auntie Pyrrha. How's it going?" Xuya asked between breaths.

"We're doing okay" she said with a smile, and waved him off "But are you alright?" Pyrrha asked with concern. Xuya got his breath back, flexed his left arm, and gave it a few pats with a toothy grin "Yep, i feel great!".

"Man, you sure do heal fast...it's scary sometimes" Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head with closed eyes. Xuya responded with a chuckle.

"So how many challenges have you guys had today?" Amy questioned as they started to walk toward their usual spot. "We were just on our way to another match" Pyrrha responded with a light chuckle. "Buuut that was until we saw Xuya, and you guys come in, and we just had to make sure you were okay!" Nora said in a bubbly voice. "Thanks, but I'm fine, really" Xuya said as Nora pet his head.

Xuya, Larxes, and Amy all took on grim expressions as they came into eye contact with the menacing look of Chiho, with Sonico's head on the table. "Grrrrr!" she growled out as she look on the gang. "Good luck…" Ren and Jaune put a hand on each of Xuya's shoulder with a worried expression, as he let out a whimper. Naver glared daggers at Chiho causing her to flinch, and to soften her look a bit.

As Team JNPR left them alone, they placed their orders, and explained to Chiho why they couldn't come yesterday. "WHAT?! You were in the hospital?!" Chiho shouted in surprise. "Yeah I got thrashed pretty bad" Xuya said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But more importantly, are you okay Sonico?" Xuya asked with concern on his face. "Yeah, the police questioned me about what happened. Also sorry we didn't get the money" Sonico said as she ate her chocolate chip pancakes. "No worries, Kiruko here said that she'd split the money with us. Right Kiruko?" Xuya said as he was eating a pineapple and feeding Nevar sourdough bits.

"U-um actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about" she said with a nervous tone. "Ya see since the clients were arrested, they refused to pay up" Kiruko explained with a nervous smile. "WHAT?! The try to kill my assistant/friend and the refuse to pay?!" Xuya said with a murderous expression.

Kiruko frantically waved her hands in front of her "D-don't worry! I came up with a better idea!". Kiruko then started to dig through her bra and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it to show it was a entrance form " i recommend you to the guild master, and she approved! All you have to do is fill this ou-" "Whoa. whoa, whoa, slow down there. Whats this about joining the guild?" Xuya cutoff Kiruko.

"Well after what you did at the factory, you show a lot of potential that would be wasted if you didn't join" Kiruko explained with a bright smile. "Hmmm, what do you have to offer at the guild?" Xuya questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Well BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" Once Kiruko started talking Xuya started to drift of as his eyes were looking around with a bored expression.

Until the sweet word hit his ears 'fighting & money' "...And if you join you get to fight and meet strong people, and you can make a lot more lien by taking job's throughout the kingdoms" Kiruko continued with a bright smile. Suddenly her hands were wrapped by Xuyas "Miss Kiruko, I Xuya Xiaolong will follow you to the ends of the earth!" Xuya shouted excitedly, as Kiruko chuckled

"HELL YEAH! Little XuXu is finally joining the guild!" Amy shouted as she pumped her fist into the air. "And to think we didn't have to drag you to guild hall" Larxes chuckled into her hand. "Whaa! Xuya your leaving me?" Sonico said in a sad tone.

"You can still help him out by submitting request's. You can even submit a member specific quests" Kiruko assured Sonico, who immediately brightened up. "Welp congratulations Xuya, knock'em dead!" Chiho said

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow. Later~" Amy said as her, and Larxes paid for their food, and left

…

 _Hope Ave. 8:00 P.M._

…

Xuya was walking home with a few items consisting of; a poster to cover up the hole Summer made, the eggs he forgot to pick up yesterday, and some pineapple based snakes from the convenience store.

But Xuya had a tired expression as Kiruko was following him with a bright smile, while humming. "Sooo. any particular reason why you're following me? I told you that i'd join" Xuya said as he tilted his head back to look at her.

"What do you mean? I live around here" kiruko said as she tilted her head in confusion. Xuya gave her a look that said 'Yeah sure'.

Suddenly Kiruko stopped and turned into the front gate of a house. "Bye Xuya! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" She said as she waved. "Huh?!" Xuya said as he quickly walked backwards and read the address on the gate. 'Otonashi. Wow she wasn't kidding! How have I not noticed that she lived a block away from me!'

"Umm Kiruko. Don't you need my address?" Xuya asked. "No need! Amy told me already" she assured him "I was surprised how close we live together" she said as she rubbed the back of her head and let out a nervous chickle.

"*sigh* you're not the only one" Xuya said with an equally nervous chuckle, as he walked off and waved.

…

 _Xuya's House 8:30 P.M._

…

Xuya entered the front gate of his house to see Nevar standing on one of the walls asleep. "Huh? Oh hey! Did you follow me home again?" Xuya startled the bird causing it to jolt awake. she looked at Xuya and flew away "Hey wait!" Xuya shouted as he followed after her with a hand outstretched.

When he rounded the corner he ran into someone causing him to fall back on his butt. "Oof. So sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going" he said while rubbing his head.

Xuya looked up to see someone familiar standing before him, looking down at him with a soft smile. "Hey granny! How's it going?" Xuya excitedly said as he got back to his feet.

The woman then ruffled his head as she walked by "not much kid, just on my way over". They soon entered the house to be greeted with a group hug from Rose momma.

After they ate dinner Xuya showered, said his goodnights, and went to bed early for his long day tomorrow. "Aww. XuXu went to bed early~. I even rented a movie" Summer pouted.

"Can't blame him. He's got a big day ahead of him tomorrow" Raven told her as she sipped her can of iced coffee . Summer tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?".

"I didn't even tell Qrow about this, but promise me you won't say anything to the others until after tomorrow morning" Raven said as she looked at Xuya's door and back to Summer, who was giving a salute.

"Xuya's going to join the guild tomorrow mor-" "WHAAAT?!" Summer cut of Raven as she slammed her hands on the table. Raven was holding the concerned woman back from going, and disturbing the young boy from his sleep.

"Calm down will ya'? Geez I don't remember you being this strong" Rave grumbled out as she rubbed the back of her head. "How can I?! My little XuXu's can't growing up! I want him to stay a puppy forever!" Summer said with a pout.

"*sigh* Why do I feel embarrassed for him" Rave asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look what's done is done, you already promised not to tell them until after. Don't worry he'll be fine, besides it was bound to happen someday" she succeeded in easing Summer enough to where she'd calmed down.

"…It's just hard ya'know? Knowing one day they'll leave the nest" Summer said with a sad smile. "Yeah…I understand" Rave said as she wrapped an arm around. "Besides; you can cheer the loudest whenever he's in a event" she said to brighten her friend up.

"Yeah! And if he loses i'll have a fresh batch of cookies to cheer him up!" Summer stated with a big contagious smile. Raven couldn't help but smile as well "Heh, Yeah i'm sure you will"

-END-

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! later!**


	3. The First Step

**A/N: Hey what's up guy's hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading! I OWN NOTHING, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

…

 _RWBY residence 6:00 A.M._

…

Xuya lay in his bed out cold, snoring, and with a bit of drool on his pillow. But what was happening on the inside of his head was something he hadn't experienced in a while; a different dream.

It was like a picture show in his head. Images of different people flashing in his head, consisting of people he recognized from TV, and people he didn't know, but felt like he knew. A group of people that stood out were five women, but before he could get a better view he felt like something was poking him in the head

He suddenly woke up to Raven standing over him,noses almost touching with a lidded expression "Wake~ up~" she said tiredly. "Whats u~p?" Xuya said through a yawn as he stretched his arms.

Raven simply pointed outside his window. Xuya looked out to see his new Smiling green haired friend waiting outside while waving.

The boy got up and started to get dressed in the same jacket and pants, but had black ankle socks, laceless shoes, black wrist warmers, a headband with his symbol on both sides, the same two belt braclet under the wrist warmers, and to straps that attach to the sides of the belt with a pouch hanging from each side.

As Xuya was on his way out the door Summer was clinging onto him crying, and rubbing her cheek against his "WAAAHHH! I don't want you to grow up yet!". Rave on the other hand was pulling him toward the door "Come on~. We talked about this already" Raven said still tired and pulling Xuya's jacket.

"D-Don't I get a say in this?" the black dog asked with a nervous sweat. "Nope" Rose mama, and Rave said at the same time

Raven suddenly maneuvered over to Summer and started to unleash her hidden technique: Tickle Attack.

"BWAHAHA, Raven N-No fair!" Summer shouted through laughs. "Hurry Xuya! I won't be able to-Huh?" Raven looked over to where Xuya was previously standing.

"H-H-He left as s-soon as I let go!" the scarlet haired woman said still laughing. "That little twerp!" Rave grumbled as she didn't let up on her assault

"Phew! Never thought I'd get out of there." The young boy sighed out as he approached Kiruko

"Good morning Xuya! Are you ready!" she asked enthusiastically. "As I'll ever be".

"Also keep your voice down…People are still sleeping…" Xuya said with a whisper.

Kiruko covered her mouth and mouthed 'Sorry'. "Wait. Did you just try to mouth something with your mouth covered" he said trying to hold back a laugh. She blushed in embarrassment and turned on her heel while motioned for him to follow her.

…

 _Bullhead Docking Bay 6:30 A.M._

…

As the two approached the docking bay Xuya began to speak. "Huh? Isn't this the docking bay near my house? Pretty sure no one is here this early to give us a ride there. Unless you have your own form of transportation?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Oh! Don't worry I got this"

Kiruko pulled out her HQ transport card and pressed in the middle. A portal of light whirled to life in front of them. "All aboard the Guild train! WHOOT WHOO!" Kiruko shouted as she walked through.

Xuya just shook his head and walked through. The brightness temporarily caused his vision to blur. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw the former school for hunters, was now like a mini village. Shops, training facilities, living spaces, and smack dead in the middle of it all was the guild hall.

"Whoa…This is amazing!" Xuya e with excitement evident in his voice. "Yeah all first timers have the same reaction. One guy even fainted once." She giggled out. "Welp let's get going! Don't want to keep the guild Mistress waiting!" The green haired woman shouted out as she started to grab the door handle.

"Ah. one more thing before I open the door." she said turning her attention back to Xuya. "What is it?" He asked with a raised brow. "You might want to keep your head lowered a bit before you enter." She responded with a nervous smile, and equally nervous chuckle.

Xuya respond with a tilt of his head to the side then he shrugged, and did what she said. As she opened the door a glass bottle flew over there heads.

"What the hell!" Xuya shouted in surprise as he looked in the direction where the bottle has thrown. "Yeah. Just another morning at the guildhall~" Kiruko mused.

The young Black Dog searched the room and spot a group of girls arguing at a table. They all had one similar trait black hair and red eyes.

The first was a tall, muscular woman with long hair. She wore a tattered gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets, a rope belt, and a pair of tengu-geta. She had her bosom in a sarashi and her wrists with the bandages. Despite being toned she had a very buxom figure.

The second was a tall woman with a voluptuous figure, long hair which extended down to her waist. She was also wearing a white button down shirt that was tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she kept tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh. She wears black high heels with straps. She wore a lot of jewellery and cosmetics such as; earrings, long painted nails, belly button ring, a necklace with a symbol of a dog, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip that seemed to be from Mistral.

The third was a woman with a mature physique. Her bangs were swept to the right that is tied back in a large, spiky ponytail, and red eyes. She was wearing a simple red, skin-tight outfit that exposes most of the center of her torso, arms and legs, with a large belt, and red boots.

The fourth was a tall slim woman with long straight hair, and a top heavy figure. She was wearing a long sleeve grey crop top, with dark and light purple stripes on the sleeves, a pair of blue skinny jeans with three loose belts, a holster with two pistols on each side, and a pair black combat boots.

The fifth was a tall woman with, long straight hair, her generous figure, and blank expression. She was wearing what seemed to be a schoolgirl uniform that consisted of a white blouse with a blue tie, a green vest and skirt which covers only her upper thigh, and a green hair band.

The sixth was a average height woman, with mid-length hair, and a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs, and red eyes. Her outfit was a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves with the same symbol of a dog.

The seventh was a pale skinned woman with, an emotionless expression. She wore a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a dog with a phantom tail for its lower half and black frill trim that was very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage. She had a black choker around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry dust knives. Her blue jeans have gashes and rips. The zipper is down and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a similar pattern as her shirt on the left thigh.

The eighth was another average height woman,. On the side of her hair is a thin red bow with a symbol of a dog's head in the middle. Her outfit was composed of a tight white top with the sleeves rolled past her shoulders and a loose, dull red tie. The buttons struggled to stay together; revealing the center of her chest, stomach. Her skirt is a plaid design of ruby red, and peach with pale pink lines all over it, thick socks, and arm warmers. She also had red anklets a braclets with a gold trim.

The last was a tall woman with long black hair that was done up, and a buxom figure. She wore a very short purple Mistralie dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, a purple anklet, and purple heels. She also had a pair of black shade sunglasses, and a bottle of sake.

One thing Xuya couldn't help but notice was that they looked really familiar. He couldn't help but to stand and stare. "You wanna fight huh? Alright let's go then! Come at me Kyoka!" the girl in the cap shouted to the girl who was wearing now known as Kyoka, as they got in fighting stances.

"Heh, you must want to get whooped Daidouji! I'm gettin' excited" the Kyoka one shouted as she charged at the now named Daidouji. "Oh no… everyone get back they're at it again!" Someone shouted as people got their distance away from them.

As their fists met a shock wave was caused by the collision of their fists, knocking those who weren't prepared back a and causing food and drinks to fly all over. "W-Waaa MY FOOD! That's it!" Someone yelled. Before Xuya knew it the whole room started to brawl.

"W-what literally just happened right now" Xuya stuttered out as he dodged weapons and food. "Xuya" Kiruko got his attention and motioned him over to a door that lead to a hallway, to which he followed.

"Sooo. Is that normal around here?" he asked as they were walking to an elevator. "Yeah pretty much. We all love a good fight, but the Hei sisters are the biggest fighting enthusiasts here." The green haired woman responded as she nervously scratched the back of her head. The young Black Dog sighed out "You could say that again…I do not envy whoever has to clean that up."

As they reached the elevator Kiruko press the top button to the Guild mistresses office. "Sooo...What am I in for when I met her?" Xuya asked to break the silence.

"Oh! She's super cool! She may seem like a serious and intimidating person, but that's just because she cares about us. She's really nice after you get to know her." The green haired girl assured the boy.

The elevator doors slid open and they walked to the end of the hallway, and knocked on the door. "Come in" a muffled feminine voice said from the other side.

As they entered they saw a woman sitting at a desk sorting through some papers with a spiked club leaning against her desk. "Hello~" Kiruko waved at the woman who had a straight face. "Oh, Hello Kiru-." The woman stopped mid sentence as she looked up at who entered the room.

Her eyes suddenly went wide eyed as she looked at Xuya, making him feel a little uncomfortable. He leaned over to Kiruko and whispered "I-is she alright? She's starting to freak me out." She responded with a shrug and waved her hand in the other womans face "Hellooo, Remnant to Momoko ya' still there."

The woman now named Momoko shook her head, stood up, and walked around her desk.

She was a tall, voluptuous woman with red eyes, long eyelashes and has long spiky black hair which reaches down to her legs, with two prominent strands of her hair protruding like horns. She was wearing a burgundy suit with a dog symbol on her left breast, and a red tie. At the top of her tie was a gold medallion, as well as two gold bars on her collar. On each of her shoulders are two gold spikes. She wears white gloves with black bones surrounded by gold on them. She was also wearing a black belt around her waist with a dog like face in gold and wears knee high black boots that are adorned with 6 silver stripes each with bones surrounded by gold which slowly increases in size as they go up, with the last bone on top of the boots having gold spikes sticking out of them. Both boots have gold decoration at the top and bottom. She was wearing a warden hat with a gold adornment with two spikes sticking upwards.

"Hello there, my name is Momoko Hei, the mistress of this guild. Nice to meet you." She said with a soft smile as she extended her hand. "Xuya Xiaolong, and, likewise" he said with a toothy smile as he firmly shook her hand.

"So Xuya, Kiruko here has told me a bit about you already, and from what I've heard and seen, You seem like you do show promise" she said as she leaned back against her desk. "But, what I want know is; Why do you want to enter this guild?" She asked as she looked Xuya straight in the eyes.

"Alright Xuya be careful how you answer" Kiruko warned the young Black Dog. *AHEM* Xuya cleared his throat. "IT'S OF COURSE TO MAKE MONEY! BIG BUCKS! IF I GET TO FIGHT, AND MEET NEW PEOPLE THEN THAT'S A BONUS!" Xuya shouted with sincerity, a fist raised, and a toothy grin.

Kiruko had a nervous look on her face as she looked at Momoko. The bill of her hat was bent down covering her face. Kiruko was becoming even more nervous that she wasn't saying anything, and shaking while

"...Heheh. HAHAHA, I LIKE YOU ALREADY KID! You pass I'll allow you in the guild." She said with a wide smile. "Yes! Thank you Ma'am, and of course you too Kiruko." He said as he turned and pet her head. Her light blush went unnoticed by him.

"Alright, now for the next part of entering. You'll be heading out on your first mission. Think of it like the an initiation of sorts. Of course you'll need a team of at least 4 people" Momoko began to explain "OH,OH,OH, I'll be on his team" Kiruko said quickly with her hand raised.

"Heheh, that's one" the spiky haired woman chuckled out, then suddenly widened her eyes in realisation. "Ah! I have the perfect pair to join you. By the way have you decided on a leader between you two?" She said with a raised brow.

Xuya was about to speak, but was cut off with Kiruko's gloved hand "Yeah we talked about this, and we decided to make Xuya our leader, as team Xuya!" She answered.

"I see. Alright team Xuya, lead by Xuya Xiaolong. You are allowed to have more teammates, but you have to at least have 4 to take on certain quests." Momoko said as she wrote on a confirmation form.

"By the way you mentioned about two others who might they be?" Xuya questioned, interested in the new members. "You'll find out in a bit, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?" She said playfully.

Momoko finished filling out the form and sent it through her scroll "Alright now that that's done, it's time to go meet your new teammates they should be near the transport station. After you meet up with them you'll be heading out on your mission via Bullhead. You'll be taken near the mountain range and start there. You'll be on this mission with other first timers from the other kingdoms, along with them you'll go through failed villages, woods, and reach Mountain Glenn infested with Grimm and Demons. Your goal is to claim as many as you can by night fall, got that?" She asked as both Xuya and Kiruko gave a salute of understanding.

"Alright good. Go now your flight doesn't leave for another 30 minutes, so stock up on items and food if you need to, and Stay safe" she said the last part more to Xuya. "Will do ma'am, and thank you again for letting me into your guild" Xuya said with a soft smile.

"No problem Kiddo" Momoko responded with a closed eyed smile. "Oh, by the way. You said your last name was Hei right?" Xuya asked, and got an affirmative nod from Momoko. "Are you related to the group of girls who started a battle royal in the guild hall" Xuya asked.

Momoko started to rub her temples in frustration "Yeah there my younger sisters. There's a lot of us you know". "Yeah Orihime told me about it, and I hope you find your brother someday...Wherever he is" Xuya said as he, and Kiruko exited the door.

"Thanks…But our search is finally over…We can rest easy knowing you're still alive...Shin…" She said as a single tears rolled down her face, and a warm smile graced her features. As she wiped her face she started to type a number into her scroll.

"You know. You can come out now he's gone so he won't see you guys crying" she said to seemingly no one. Then suddenly a group of woman appeared out of nowhere.

The first was a tall buxom woman wearing an orange like tracksuit with white stripes on the sides and wears slippers. She has long black hair that is kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon, red eyes, and a pair of black dog ears on her head.

The second was a tall woman with black hair worn in a ponytail, a scar over her left eye, black nails, a red, black and white kimono with the sleeves tucked in the sides of a black vest, gold and black greaves, sandals, red eyes and a sword covered in a blue sheath. Her right sleeve was a bit longer than her left one.

The third was a average height, buxom woman with red eyes and back-length black hair with the sides tied to her back. She was wearing a long blue dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that had a dog like emblem. For footwear she wore blue medium heeled shoes, and long white stockings with white garter belts. On top of her head were a pair of black dog ears.

The fourth was a tall woman with long black hair in a ponytail, red eyes, a buxom figure, as well as black furred dog ears. She wears a fuschia tank top, a light pink jacket with black bones at the end, and on the end of the sleeves that hangs on her shoulders, white skinny jeans and high heels.

The fifth She had black shoulder length hair that curls near the ends, and wore a light blue bonnet; her eyes were red as well. She wore a uniform; consisting of a cream coloured coat, black short pants, and a red bra that exposed her modest cleavage. She was wore blue armour on her arms and legs, as well as a pair of black furred dog ears on her head.

The last was a average height woman with red eyes, medium length hair that's tied back into a spiky ponytail, and black furred dog ears. She was wearing a light purple v-neck tank top, revealing her generous bust under a sarashi. A pair of black sweatbands, and matching jogging sweat pants, Light purple ankle wraps on both legs, and a pair of black combat boots.

"*Sniffle* we're not crying!" The woman in the orange tracksuits said through tears, but was failing to hide it. "Y-yeah! We're just sweating through our eyes! It's hot in here!" The woman in the cream coloured coat said with her elbows covering her eyes.

Without looking up from her scroll Momoko suddenly stuck her hand out and grabbed the woman in the blue dress, and the woman in the jacket with the bone design on it by their collars. "Kazuha, Yuzuriha as much as it pains me to say this, you have to leave him alone for now." She told the struggling girls in her grip.

"But we haven't seen in our little Shin in 11 years!" Kazuha said with a pout. "Yeah! How else do expect us to react when he's so close" Yuzuriha whined as she motioned towards the door

The guild mistress just shook her head and continues to type her message. She glanced over at the to the woman with the scar "You're awfully quiet…" she said confused.

"This is Baiken were talkin' about" the woman in the orange tracksuit said with a teasing expression, to which she responded with a scuff. "Now, now Minori. She might just be overwhelmed" Momoko sighed out as she finished her message.

"By the way who are you messaging?" Kazuha asked. "Giving our trouble making little sisters an early birthday present" She said with a grin. "Petty" Momoko said as she turned to the woman in the cream coloured jacket, now dubbed Petty, who playfully stood at attention.

"I need you and Baiken for a secret mission" the guild mistress said as she sent the details via scroll.

…

 _Guild lobby 7:00 A.M._

…

A girl with red ribbons on the sides of her head was eating a bowl of noodles when her scroll went off. "Huh? Wonder who that is" she said as she read the message. She suddenly felt two arms on her shoulders and someone smush their cheek against her's.

"Ayame~ what'cha readin'?" The woman in the long sleeve striped shirt asked. "Oh Kuroko, it's you. I got a message from Momoko to tell everyone to watch the office entrance door" she said as she looked around for her other siblings.

"Ah! Found Hikage! Hey Hikage come here" she said to the girl with multiple dust knives, and expressionless face. Hikage did what Ayame asked and came to her and Kuroko. "What is it, ya need somethin'?" she asked as Ayame showed the message.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked around for the rest. Hikage pointed near a window and said "Found Ryuko". The girl in the black and white jacket perked up and walked over to the group of 3 "What's up?" She asked as Ayame did the same with Ryuko.

"Well Kazehana is over at the bar drinking as usual" Ryuko said with a deadpan look as she pointed out the woman in the purple dress. "I'll go get her~" Kuroko said as she let go of Ayame and strolled over to get Kazehana. On the way she ran into the tall girl in the school uniform "Look's like she found Ayaka as well" Hikage said in confirmation.

"All that's left is Momo" Ryuko said as she scanned the room. "Uhh sis. I've been here the whole time" the girl with the red suit said. "Oh…Speak up next time will ya" she said in response. "S-sorry" was all she said back.

"I'm back~" Kuroko aid as she was walking with Kazehana; who was half drunk, and Ayaka. "*Hic* Wass up, wat-wa-watch ya need Ay-*hic*-Ayame" she slurred out as everyone present except Ayame facepalmed. "Um, I got a message from Momoko, telling us to watch out for Kiruko and some new guy" She explained rather than having her trying to read it.

"What for?" A woman's voice said from behind them. They turned to see Kyoka and Daidouji walk up to them. "I don't know. Maybe we know who it is. She also added 'look don't touch'...Whatever that means" she said with a blush.

"Tch who ever it is we'll save the trouble, and meet'em half way" Daidouji said as the made her way to the door. Suddenly the knob twisted causing her to stop a bit in front of the door.

"So any where to eat around here. I kinda skipped breakfast this morning" Xuya asked his green haired friend as they walked through the door. But before she could respond she ran into Daidouji, who was standing completely still, and her eyes were only on Xuya.

"Ah sorry ma'am didn't know someone was behind the door" Xuya apologised, but didn't get a response. Kiruko went up to her and waved her hand in front of her face "Hello~ Remnant to Daidouji~. Huh guess she's broken" she shrugged as the walked by her.

Xuya soon noticed the wide eyed stares of the group of girls sitting at a table as they exited the building. 'Geez what is there deal? I feel super uncomfortable. Yet they did seem oddly familiar to me' Xuya thought as him and Kiruko entered a noodle shop.

…

Transport station 7:15

…

As Xuya and Kiruko were looking around for their teammates they saw two girls doing the same action they were. "I think that's them" he said as he started walking to them.

The first had long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown slit pupiled eyes. She wore her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks with white sandals. She also had two blue dragon horns coming out of her head, and what looked like a white cat stuffed animal that also doubled as a backpack of sorts.

The other has long silver hair, with two small twin tails with a braid wrapped around each, grey eyes, and appears to be short, but a bit taller than the other girl. She wore a academy uniform jacket and skirt. She also wears a grey belt with light red designs, and white tiger print boots. She had a black, and white tiger tail, and a sheathed katana.

"Yo, you two lookin' for two people named Xuya and/or Kiruko." He said to the two. "Ah! We finally found you" the silver haired girl said as they met each other halfway.

"H-hello My name is Wendy Marvell nice to met you" the girl with blue hair introduced herself nervously. "My name is Kirin Toudou, let's get along together"

"Hi! My name is Kiruko Otonashi it's a pleasure to meet you!" Kiruko said with excitement. But before Xuya could say anything someone started to shout.

"Oi! Get out of the way, a zombie got loose!" a woman shouted they heard something coming there way. What was heading toward them was a jumbled mess of limbs, what appeared to be people's belongings, and at the top was two heads stitched together.

"Watch out!" Xuya said as he grabbed Wendy; while Kiruko and Kirin got out of the way, but a hand reached out and stole Wendy's cat bag. "Oh no, Carla!" she shouted as she reached out for it.

A woman with long knee length black hair, red eyes, black furred dog ears on her head, a buxom figure, black painted nails, and a tattoo of a dog head that was in the shape of a 'B' on her chest. She was wearing a strapless black onesie with the top and midriff showing, along with hip vents showing her waist, and got baggy near her legs; that were stuffed into calf high high heeled, black boots, loose sleeved elbow bridal gauntlets, and a great sword in hand "Everyone get back I'll take care of this" the woman said as she started to swing.

"Wait you can't attack it! You might hit Carla!" Wendy shouted as she tackled the womans back. "Ugh! Girl get back this is a dangerous situation!" the woman shouted as she tried to shake her off.

Suddenly someone kicked the horned girl off the woman back to where Kiruko was. "Hey! That was too extreme for a child!" the green haired woman shouted at the person.

The person just turned to them and said "What are you talking about! Someone could get hurt, and all she's worried about is her dumb toy! Someone like her doesn't belong here!" Wendy began to look down in shame, and she started to tear up.

'Doesn't belong here' those words echoed through Xuya's mind. He was all too familiar with those words whenever he use to attend school. He even got beaten up for trying to fight back, even against faunus. They even etched words like 'Monster', 'Evil', 'Go Die', 'True Demon' on his desk. He even gotten beat up by adults for biting a kid. Needless to say the school lost a few sections once team RWBY rolled up.

Xuya took on a serious expression and jumped in front of them then he started to scratch the back of his head. "*sigh* If I get back that toy will you calm down?" he asked in a calm soothing voice. The dragon girl nodded her head "P-please get her back"

"Xuya that thing isn't like what we fought at the factory" Kiruko said with concern in her voice. "Don't worry I got this" he said as he closed his eyes to focus.

'I just need to find Wendy scent' he said as he sniffed the air. "Got it! It's on top of the hat" he said as he dashed toward the cluster zombie. "Whoa! So fast!" Wendy said as she saw her leader charge forward.

The young Black Dog approached the zombie and started jumping of the random stuff it stole. With one final great jump, he stopped above it's head "Hey stupid zombie! up here!" he shouted as he started to reach for it.

"Stupid kid! **1OOO-FIST 1000-FOOT BEATING** " the zombie proceeded to thrust it's multiple limbs at Xuya who put up his guard. The attack never came as Kirin started to block the attacks with her sword "Can't forget about me!" she said. But an attack got through and sent the boy towards Wendy.

"L-leader!" Wendy shouted worriedly. "Damn, just missed it by a hair! That thing is fast than the other one I fought!" he said as he rubbed his cheek. "T-then, let me lend you a hand!" she said as she put her hands out towards Xuya. "Fast wind that run the heaven... **VERNIER**!" she said as the young Black Dog was covered in a sky blue aura for a few seconds then went back to normal.

"Uuh, what just happened?" Xuya questioned as he looked himself over for any changes. "Eh? How could this be? I-I know I did the spell right…I...Knoooww…" Wendy started to say.

'Huh? Why did everything start slowing down' Xuya thought as he looked around and saw everything moving in slow motion. 'Wait does that include…' he thought as he looked over at the zombie and Kirin, moving just like everything else. 'Ah! Now I understand what's happening' he grinned at the sudden realization.

To everyone else Xuya suddenly kicked off at blinding speeds as he started to move in a zig-zag towards the zombie. "How is this possible? Where was this two days ago?!" Kiruko asked confused at Xuya's sudden speed. "It was my enchantment magic" Wendy answered.

"HAHAHA, YAHU! THIS FEELS AMAZING!" he shouted with excitement. "Don't get full of yourself kid! **1000-FOOT 1000-FIST BEATING**." The zombie began its assault on Xuya again.

"Dodge~, dodge, dodge dodge" he said as he took goofy mocking poses avoiding the attacks with ease. When the attack finished he grabbed Kirin, jumped up, snatched the Stuffed animal, jumped off the head's of the zombie, and land behind it.

"Thank you lead- huh?" the young dragon girl said as she approached the two but stopped halfway. "Fights not over yet! Attack him!"

Wendy nodded with a determined look on her face. She balled her hands into fists, breathed in and her cheeks puffed out, and she shouted "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" as a spiral of air shot out from her mouth and hit the zombie head on.

After the dust settled Xuya was sitting on the zombie with a 'V' for victory, Wendy was cuddling her stuffed animal and Kirin was propped up against it with a dizzy expression giving a shaky thumbs up.

Kiruko just smiled and went to the woman with the great sword "Hey Sachiya, mind taking this picture?" she asked. The woman just smirked and said "Sure, why not".

Kiruko got in the center and put up a 'V' for victory over her eye with her tongue out for the photo. Kiruko sent the picture to the four of them as the Bullhead arrived to take them on their mission.

Xuya sent the picture and a message to Summer and Raven, telling them that he was heading out on his first official mission/initiation. "The first results of working together for the first time. Not bad right?" he said as he boarded the bull head, as the other three nodded in agreement.

Unknown to them Sachiya was mainly watching Xuya until the bullhead flew off.

"By the way never got a proper introduction *AHEM*. MY NAME IS XUYA XIAOLONG, HISTORYS STRONGEST EXORCIST! I'LL BE YOUR LEADER FROM NOW ON, SO I HOPE WE CAN GET ALONG!" he shouted as he thrusted his fist towards them, initiating a team fist bump.

"Sure!" they responded in unison as they completed the circle fisting. "U-um did you say X-XiaoLong?" the pilot asked in a scared voice. Xuya nodded in confirmation "Your family was on my flight home...They're really scary!" she said through teary eyes.

"S-so sorry" Xuya said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

 **-END-**

 **Thanks for the read! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Initiation

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you all to those who have read and enjoyed so far! Strap in this ones gonna be a long one! I OWN NOTHING!**

…

 _Landing area 8:00 A.M._

…

"*YAWN* Geez! How have we walked this much and NOT reached the mission grounds yet?" Xuya said as him and his team walked towards the rendezvous point of the mission.

"Now,now we're almost there." Kiruko said as she waved her hand at the boy without looking at him. "Wahh! Leader look there's the entrance gate!" Wendy said in excitement. "The ruined villages before us is the first location for our mission." Kirin confirmed.

As they approached the gate they noticed people from the kingdoms doing some warm-ups before they start. "Looks like there are a lot of people with no fear of death!" Xuya exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Suddenly they looked to the sound of girls screaming in delight, as they surrounded a tree with a guy in it. He was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie with the hood up, short, spiky, white hair, black elbow gloves that have white stripes on them. A pair of black pant with zip seal pockets on both sides, and black and white laceless shoes. "KYAA! His face is sooo charming!" one girl said.

"YAAA! He looked this way! Yishang Gu totally just looked at me! OOOHH I'm gonna faint!" Another girl shouted as she fanned herself with her hand. "Little Yishang, come down and let's talk!" " Yeah! Yishang form a team with us?" two girls shouted.

"You give up Little Yishang already agreed to form a team with us!" one girl with little backpack that had an '8' on it. "Only people as cute as me and Xiaoba are fit for him! Everyone else should get lost!" a girl with a '3' on a little backpack.

"Shut up Xiaoshan! This is just a fluke!" a random girl shouted. "...So noisy." Yishang said with a emotionless expression through closed eyes. Suddenly his eyes shot open; revealing his green eyes and said "Now… our mission will start!"

Two people were now standing in front of the previously vacant gate area. Xuya gave a deadpanned look at who stood there. It was his two friends Amy and Larxes.

"Hey! Listen up! Before you all start I'll explain the rules so pay attention!" She shouted in a commanding voice, which worked cause everyone fell silent. "Yo! Amy you're up!" "Okay!" Amy responded by stomping the ground causing a pillar of earth to rise up. Larxes followed by shooting a bolt of thunder at the side, and etched a map into the side.

Everyone except Xuya; who had a smirk on his face, looked on with awe struck looks. "If you can't tell by now, this is a map of the current mission grounds. Soon me and Amy will give each team a stack of "Tracking" charms provided by the Hei family. Your main objective of this mission is to stick your team's charms on the enemies from here on out. This course is divided into three areas, and each area contains different level Grimm, and Demons. Because of this they are not worth the same. Area three has very low leveled enemies, they can be easily subdued by just attaching the charm. Each is worth five points. Area two is filled with medium level enemies; you'll have to exert some effort to capture them. Each is worth 50 points. Area one, at the end, has four especially high leveled enemies. Each is worth 1,000 points! In other words if your team captures an especially high leveled enemy then you have won automatically. But, given your mediocre skills and will power, only those looking to die should feel free to try!"

After her long explanation everyone had freaked out expressions. Even Xuya was taken aback by this. He also could've sworn he caught the scent of someone wetting themselves.

"Geez Larxie! Don't kill their vibe like that. It looks like I'll have to make things clear." Amy put on a bright smile that seemed to calm them down a bit.

"The Mission has three periods in total. Each has a period threshold. If your team doesn't reach the threshold within the period, then you will fail and have to return back here until a winner is decided." She then pointed to small chart with "100" on the top, "500" in the middle, and "2,000" at the bottom. "These are the points required for each period, and when the mission is over the team with the highest score will receive the reward money!" she said the last part with enthusiasm.

"Hooray!" Xuya shouted with the crowd as his team looked at him with small smiles. "Leader really loves money huh." Wendy said with a chuckle. "You have no idea…" Kiruko said with a sheepish laugh.

Once everyone received the charms Larxes stood in front of the gate to the city, and kicked the door in. "What are you little snots waiting for? Your mission has already started!" She shouted as she turned around.

Everyone rushed forward, and scattered into the city. As Xuya passed Larxes they did a quick fist bump with smirks. "Good luck Xuya!" Amy shouted with excitement, to which he responded with an appreciative thumbs up.

…

 _Konoha Village 9:00_

...

"Strange, how come I can't see any trace of anything?" Xuya questioned as he looked at the abandoned buildings before him. He began to zip around the area searching for anything the objectives "This place is more dead than a zombie! Is anything even here? Come out wherever you are! Oi Oi Vixen Tree!"

"Xuya, please don't run around aimlessly." Kirin said with a extended hand telling him to 'wait'. Kiruko nodded in agreement and began to speak "She's right you know. Once they smell the delicious "food" that we are, they ought to come out runnin'!"

But before Xuya could respond he heard something from around the corner. "DENG! DENG! DENG!" five hopping zombies came from above and landed around them. "Wendy! Use that technique from earlier!" "Y-yes! Right away leader! **VERNIER**!" She chanted as the remaining members were surrounded by a sky blue aura.

"Whoa! My body feels super light!" Kiruko shouted in surprise. "This feels amazing! As expected from a member of one of the dragon clan's." Kirin praised Wendy, to which she responded with a light blush.

"Hehe! You guys are tooo slow! You should give up on touching a single hair on us!" One zombie lunged forward at Xuya, to which he dodged. " **Illusion Technique: Instantaneous Escape**!" He dodged the first attack and began to move around the zombie to confuse it.

He then flipped over the zombie, reached into his pouch, slapped a charm on the back of it's head, and nimbly landed behind the zombie. "Easy! The first enemy has been claimed by Xuya XiaoLong! Hehe...Eh!" His victory was short lived as he was now surrounded by the other zombies, and a single Beowulf.

"Dummy; we just told you not to let your guard down!" Kiruko scolded as her and Kirin charged forward. " Wait, you guys are suppose to be the dumb and easy ones!" Xuya shouted in false confusion.

"Xuya, watch out below!" Kirin unsheathed her sword and stabbed it into the ground and like Amy caused a pillar of rock to come out. Not only did it hit the zombies, but it also hit Xuya in the family jewels "GAAA!" He shouted in pain as he hit the ground face first.

"Th-Thanks for warning me at least…" he said in a slightly higher pitched voice. "My turn now!" Kiruko said with a grin as she threw 5 charms in front of her. Thanks to the boost in speed; she swiftly attached the charms to the remaining zombies, and Beowulf.

"Xuya, don't underestimate these low leveled enemies. They may not be strong, but they are used to working in groups." The green haired woman reprimanded the boy.

"Un-Understood. I won't be so daring next time! Ugh!" he groaned out as Wendy rub his back.

…

 _RWBY Residence 9:30_

…

"Ouch that looked like it hurt" Raven winced at the event that transpired on the holo TV. "The new comers are so lively. They are making this look easy! Don't you think Rave?" "This is just the calm before the storm. They don't know yet, but the difficult part is awaiting them! The enemies in area three are easy, but they will come to the realization that there are not enough for everyone to advance." Rave explained with closed eyes. "Ah I see...Then that means that they will have to make a choice. They can choose to press on to the other areas...or they can choose to go after "easy prey…I hope it doesn't come to the latter." Summer then took on a worried expression that went unnoticed by Rave as she was to focused on the screen.

She could have sworn she saw unnatural movement on one of the rooftops, but couldn't catch what it was before the display charms cut to a different team.

…

 _Konoha Village exit 9:35_

…

As he was walking forward he was using his hand as a visor as he was searching for an sign of Grimm or Demons. They currently had a score of 40. "Eh? How come I can't see anymore signs of Grimm or Zombies? I was just getting warmed up!"

Kiruko seemed to be in deep thought. 'If there were enough enemies in the first area to advance, then this would be too easy...And given the current situation, it seems all enemies in area one are captured. What will everyone else do if there isn't anything else to capture.'

Xuya's ear twitched under his headband as he head a light buzzing coming their way. "Everyone look out!" He shouted as everyone followed suit and scattered. The light buzzing was caused by a energy beam; that collided with a nearby building.

"Hey you bunch'a chumps! Behave and hand over your shit otherwise… WE'LL BEAT YA AND TAKE'EM BY FORCE!" Said a woman in what looked like a skeleton inspired outfit with a skull on the hood that was over her face. The same could be said about her team as well.

"Tch. To think that there were people low enough to try and steal from others!" Xuya grunted out with his arms crossed. "Ding! Ding! You guessed right kid! From the very beginning that boy has been our target!" Xuya looked at them with a raised brow. That quickly was replaced with a toothy grin, as he punched his open palm. "Personally I don't give an Ursa's left nut who you are! But we won't just sit here and wait to die! Get ready guys!"

But before he could respond Kiruko stepped forward with her bladed tonfas drawn. "Hold on you guys! Xuya, if you don't mind, but i'll handle this. No matter what, I insist that we do this fairly. I refuse to use underhanded methods to win!" The young Black Dog responded with a smirk.

"What? Vomit head want's some? Fine then! I'll handle you myself. However if I win you hand over your enemies. But if you win; which you won't, then we'll hand over ours. Deal?" Kiruko nodded in agreement "Whoa, whoa lil' miss Reaper wanna be, Don't take things too far!" Xuya shouted at the woman, as Kiruko turned to the others with a big smile.

"Don't worry I won't lose!" "TSK! Whatever! But I can't promise that I will idly stand by and watch you fail the mission!" She responded with a thumbs up. The skeleton clad woman summoned a electric guitar and strummed the strings, and sent monstrous looking music notes made of energy. "BEHAVE AND ADMIT DEFEAT!" The woman shouted.

"Kiruko watch out!" Xuya shouted out. Kiruko dropped her smile to a serious one and sliced all the energy notes out of the air in one swift motion. "OH HO HO! Looks like you're not that bad. THIS SHOULD BE FUN!"

The green haired woman kicked off the ground and dashed towards the other woman. "Sorry, I really don't have a lot of time to waste on this. So...BEGONE!"

"Hmph! That kind of attitude means you're not taking me serious. It really pisses me off! Take this **JEALOUS MELODY**." She then started to move like a rock-star performing on stage. The energy notes seemed to move in a pattern as Kiruko maneuvered past them.

"With this sort of thing...Even if there were more you still wouldn't be able to hit me!" She then hit the ground with the tip of her tonfa, causing a chunk of rock to prop up like a shield that broke to pieces. Kiruko then jumped from rock to rock, until she was above the hooded woman. "It's over!" She shouted as her tonfas were lit ablaze using fire magic.

"Well...You're not wrong!" Suddenly Kiruko stopped suspended in the air. "What's going on? Did she just stop mid air?" Kirin questioned.

"Hehehe! You fell right into my trap, vomit head! Did you think that my music was just a form of attack magic?" "What?" Kiruko said surprised.

"It's also a sealing magic! After you moved together with the melody, you fell into an invisible score and became part of the music! Now that you are part of my music, I can completely control your movements. Once I stop playing, you can't move a step! I was saving this for Xuya back there but you'll do for now." The hooded woman explained.

"Leader, Do you know that person?" Wendy questioned, as she tilted her head up at him. "Not in the slightest." He said with a shrug. Unknown to him the hooded woman grew angry at what he said.

"YOU WHAT!? That's it! **ROCK ON!: PSYCHO SCREAM**." A much larger version of the energy notes came toward the still mid air Kiruko "WHAA!" Xuya and the others took on worried expressions.

As Kiruko started to get up a barrage of energy notes came towards her "HA HA HA! I WON'T GIVE YOU TIME TO CATCH YOUR BREATH! SURRENDER, GIRLY!" The green haired woman began to dodge the oncoming attacks.

"You can't escape my Jealous Melody!" the hooded woman reminded her as one of her attacks connected, sending Kiruko airborne.

"Damn, if thing continue like this, it won't end well!" Xuya said as he charged after the hooded woman. "Reaper wanna be! You're mine!"

But before he could reach her, another woman appeared in a similar attire but the top was made into a crop top, she was wearing a long skirt, and heels. She also had a pair of drumsticks with large tips.

"Whats next a damn Tamborine? Screw off! Get out of my way!" Xuya shouted as he cocked back his fist. "I won't let anyone interrupt my sister's performance!" she responded as she twirled the drumsticks in her hands, and slammed them on the ground as an energy shield appeared.

Once his hand made contact with the field it damaged it enough to make it bleed. "WUAH! What is this hard magic thing?" "You... If you want to to learn something and not get hurt then sit back and be a good audience!"

"Xuya…" Kiruko groaned out. "Don't worry about him right now! **JEALOUS MELODY**!" The woman shouted with irritation in her voice. "Kiruko!" Xuya shouted with worry in his voice.

He then turned back to the woman in the energy field. "You guys are really rustling my jammies! Do you think this can stop me?!"

"Xuya! Stop!" The green haired woman shouted at her leader, who stopped mid swing. "I said that I wouldn't lose, right?" "That's true...But I also said that I wouldn't sit and wait to die!" "Xuya...I recommended you to the guild because i believed in you. So can you try to believe in me?"

The young Black Dog and the green haired woman exchanged looks for a moment. "Things have gotten this point and you still don't have a clue... I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" the guitar woman then sent out more energy notes. "I've had enough!" Kiruko mumbled under her breath.

She then started to wave her tonfas around as she combined her fire magic, and rock dust into a giant mass. "This where it truly ends! **FEROCIOUS SHARK COMET**!" she shout as she thrusted her arms forward, and the mas formed into a Great White shark made of fire and rocks.

"I-Isn't that a bit overkill?" the guitar woman said breaking out into a nervous sweat. After the attack reached her an explosion followed up. Once the dust cleared an energy shield was standing before them.

"What are you doing butting in like this? I haven't lost yet!" "Still talking tough Fu? Just shut up and admit defeat!" the two sisters argued.

"Even my DRUM-WAVE WALL was breached from her attack. Your strength is not enough to beat her! Besides I can't continue to watch you behave like a grade schooler with a crush. So let your big sister help you out!" The woman with the drumsticks said with a smirk.

"Tch...Fine I give. You won." The woman said with her head lowered. As the shield disappeared, they handed over their Grimm and Demons as promised. But before team Xuya walked of the woman with the guitar got Xuya's attention

"Oi! Boy! Do you really have no idea who I-huh?" she asked, but didn't realize that they left as soon as the received the Grimm, and zombies "OH COME ON!"

…

 _Konoha Village exit 10:30_

...

Kiruko glomped him into a bear hug from behind, and her generous bosom was on his back. "See~ what did I tell ya? I won!" "Yeah, yeah" he said with a light blush, do to his current situation, but that stop him from petting her head.

"Stop! We haven't finished our business XiaoLong!" the woman shouted. "Geez! You again? Didn't we settle this not too long ago?"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT A WHILE AGO! SINCE THERE IS NO WAY TO DEFEAT YOU I WILL MAKE EVERYONE FAIL THIS MISSION!" The woman shouted with a wild smile.

"Wait, Fu! Don't do something stupid!" The woman with drumsticks said a little too late as Fu started to play a song. " **ROCK ON!: MADDEN LULLABY** "

"You still want to fight? We already know how your attacks operate!" Kirin shouted as she covered her ears. "What a sore loser~" Kiruko sighed out.

"Heh! Not this song! It's no use covering your ears... For people, this song is like a sweet lullaby. But when Grimm and Demons hear it they will rise up in a mad riot!" As she said that the current Beowolves, and Hopping Zombies began to rip off their charms and started to destroy everything in sight.

…

 _RWBY Residence 10:40 A.M._

…

Summer and Raven were staring at the screen with wide eyes as and worry, as the once tame zombies, and grimm suddenly started to go mad, and the camera feed suddenly cut.

Summer then tapped Raven on the shoulder, and then pointed at the door not saying a word. Rave didn't need to be told on what Rose mama wanted, and got up and opened a portal to grab Qrow.

…

 _Konoha Village exit 11:00 A.M._

...

"Xuya, Kiruko, Wendy! We have to stop her. WUAH! You all are already asleep?!" Kirin shouted as she looked upon her sleep standing teammates. A zombie was heading towards Xuya, but was stopped immediately by a Kick delivered by the young tiger faunus. "Leave him alone!"

"Come on guys, wake up!" she said with ears still covered and her tail coiled around the hilt of her sword defending against the claws of a Beowulf.

"Hey! Lady, stop! If this continues everyone will be in danger!" Kirin pleaded, but the sleep-strumming Fu made her deadpan. "...O-Of course she's asleep too! How are her hand still moving?!"

'Maybe if i wake her up..." Kirin thought as she kick a nearby rock at Fu's head, to which she dodged. 'HOOWW?' she thought as she continued to kick rocks at Fu, who unconsciously dodged them all.

The tiger faunus was tackled by a Hopping Zombie, and a couple followed after it. But before she could retaliate she heard someone mumbling chants. The voice belonged to Yishang who had two fingers in front of his face.

"STOP!" To Kirins surprise, the zombies and grimm did as he said and bowed before him. "Y-Yishang?" He then widened his stance, over lapped his hands in front of him, and thrust his hands out as he kicked up a gust of wind that sent his charms out around him.

'H-How did he do that?' Kirin thought in confusion of the power before her. As the wind subsided, and his charms were on the grimm and zombies; he straightened his stance "Now everything is fine."

"Thank you...But, um, can I ask another small favor of you?" She asked with a sheepish look as she gestured towards Fu. "...!" He widened his eyes for a split second and sighed as he smashed a rock against her head.

"Thank you again for your help, Yishang. You really saved us!" Kirin shouted as she franticly bowed in thanks. The hooded boy just waved her off "No need to thank me...I already have the threshold goal for the first period." Kirin then took a look around and noticed the enemies the captured were now his.

"Well I'm off!" He turned on his heel and started to walk off. "Hey! Stop you little thief!" Xuya shouted with anger causing Kirin, and Yishang to turn around. "Stealing from me while I am sleeping is not that simple!"

Xuya then started to glare, and let out a low growl at Yishang. "W-Wait! It's not like that. Yishang just saved us…" Kirin said a little intimidated at the current Xuya.

"Thanks for your meddlesome help, but give up on taking what's mine!" They were silently staring each other down. For some reason the hooded boy's silence made Xuya even more mad.

"I've had enough of people obstructing me. Starting now I'm going to use my own methods to handle things!" he said as he narrowed his eyes. He then rushed at Yishang with his fist cocked back and shouted with fury "EVERYONE BLOCKING ME FROM COMPLETING THIS MISSION SHOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!"

As he thrusted his fist forward Yishang began to glow a white aura and thrusted his palm up to Xuya's ribs. "So impulsive...Do you wish to kill me?" he said with his palm still on his chest as Xuya began to sweat nervously.

Gu then released the energy stored in his hand and unleashed it into Xuya, causing multiple white energy beams to come out the back of his torso. Kirin looked on in fear at the scene before her. 'What was that just now...An illusion?'

'Wh-What the hell was that?' Xuya questioned as he dropped to his knees, gripping his stomach, and breaking out into a cold sweat. He the doubled over with one arm struggling to hold himself up. "D...Damn it…*COUGH* *COUGH*...WU!"

"Xuya! Are you okay?" Kirin asked worriedly as she started rubbing his back. Yishang slipped the same hand into his pocket and turned to leave, but turned his head to still look at them. "Don't worry. He's temporarily immobilized. You should pay more attention to your leader...Perhaps one day his impulses will get him killed!" He took one look at the three people in bone clothes, and a certain rooftop before walking off. 'Speaking of teammates...How come I don't see his?' Kirin thought as she looked around for his missing teammates.

…

 _Konoha Village Entrance 11:15_

…

Petty and Baiken were making their way to Xuya, when Baiken's scroll went off. Momoko in her office came on the screen, but before she could speak Yuzuriha pushed her way in the camera view.

"Petty! Baiken! Where are you?" She shouted at them. "Oi! We're right here no need to shout!" Petty shouted back. "Is something the matter?" Baiken questioned.

"Yeah! We just saw our little Shin being attacked by a riot of monsters! And then the broadcast suddenly cut out!" "What?" Petty said in surprise. "Calm down I'm sure he's fine, but if it'll make you feel better I will look for him." "HURRY UP!" She demanded as Baiken started to focus on the observation charms.

"Found them! Looks like they're heading into Timber Woods!" Baiken said a little too happily. "So my little Shin wasn't hurt? That's great! That was all!" she said in relief as she hung up. "So we just gonna ignore that you just sounded like a scho-" Petty started to say with a toothy grin, but stopped as she felt Baiken's sword against her neck, and a deadly glare directed at her. She started to sweat nervously and put her hands up in defence.

"Okay, okay! Geez! But seriously what do you think caused the interruption just now?" She asked as Baiken re-sheathed her sword, and relaxed her look. "The only possibility seems to be that the observation charms were destroyed. Momoko put an innumerable amount of charms all over the place; which probably explains why she was so drained the other day." "But wasn't there a riot of moster's? Could it be those monsters destroyed the charms" Petty said putting her hand to her chin. "That seems to be the case. After all no members would intentionally destroy the charms that were keeping them safe, right?"

But somewhere in the forest Yishang stood before a pile of observation charms, and proceeded to destroy them. Then he turned and held his hand out, and summoned the charms he put on the monsters and destroyed them as well. "Go do what you must do!" "WE OOOOOBEY!" The zombies shouted as the grimm howled out and dispersed. "Now. my plans will come along faster!".

…

 _Timber Woods 4:30 P.M._

…

Xuya and Kirin were facing off against a mid-level zombie. It swung it's hand down, but was too slow to hit them as the back flipped out of the way. "So this is a mid-level zombie huh? This one is especially ugly!" He said causing light chuckles from his teammates.

"SILENCE BOY!" The zombie shouted as it thrusted it's living tongue at the two in front of it. Through the cloud of dust it kicked up, Xuya bursted out of it with impressive speed. "TOO SLOW, TOO SLOW! Take my charm attack!" he exclaimed as he slapped his charm on it's face.

"Easy Peasy." He said as he landed on the ground, but was stopped short by the zombies tongue. "Ha ha ha! Did you think you could capture me with a single charm? You're too naive!"

Kirin then slashed the zombies face with her sword. The zombie retaliated by swinging a gust of wind her way; which she dodged, but Wendy barely did. She looked over her stuffed animal/backpack to make sure it was still in tact. She sighed and hugged it as the button eyeballs popped of.

"*Sniffle* Nooo, Carla *sniffle*" Wendy started to tear up. Xuya and the zombie started to have a light conversation "Your previous attack must've broken her toy; adults who make kids cry are the worst! You should apologize to her right away!" "Wu, I'm really sorry…" they the started to stare at eachother "..." "..."

"WHAT THE FUCK! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER STUPID TOY! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH ME!" The zombie shouted in a fit of rage as xuya grabbed Wendy with a goofy look on his face.

"Since it looks like we're gonna have to use force to capture it. Looks like it's time to revisit that Black Blood technique from before!" He said as he moved his thumb to his mouth.

" **FEROCIOUS SHARK COMET** " Kiruko shout from the side of the two "GAAA!" The zombie shouted as it was hit with her attack. "Phew luckily I was just in time! This move requires a lot of magic energy than I thought" she then knelt beside the zombie and put out the flames. They now had 50 points.

"Well then, since it's hard work, why not let me use that technique to handle things?" Xuya questioned. "Ah...Um, because…" she pondered on how to answer him, as she looked to Kirin, who was consoling the young dragon faunus.

"Could it be that you don't want them to see my true face?" he asked with a slight sad look. "No! In fact I was just worried that you wouldn't win. We can't exactly finish without our leader" She responded "WHAT?" Xuya responded with a murderous expression

"Great now we need 50 more points to advance." she said ignoring him. "Hold up! If you really doubt me, then who was the one who was spewing that sappy shit, about believing in me?!" The young Black Dog shout out "I do believe! I believe that you would have lost.." "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

As they were doing their own things, they were to distracted to notice the zombies tongue slither out. It slapped away Kirin, coiled around Wendy, and slithered away. "KYAA! Leader help!" "Huh?"

"What? The tongue was another mid-level zombie?" Kiruko said in surprise, as Xuya sprinted forward with a big smile. "Great! We got one without any effort!"

Kiruko was about to go after him, but fell over due to her magic being drained "Damn I used that move too much! I need to gather Magic energy!"

"Yo Kiruko, why don't you take a nap? I'll handle this little zombie in no time! Don't run, you malnourished zombie!" Xuya said in a mocking tone. "Who are you calling malnourished boy?" the zombie said from the tree it hid inside of. "What?" Suddenly it doubled in size, as it broke the tree apart.

"What kind of zombie is this? Does this even count as one!" Xuya shouted. " Mid-level zombies have lived for more than a century; much like an alpha type grimm. With practice, they can change their forms at will, and they need that special hat to count as one!"

"Thanks for answering, but…" He started to say before he was smacked hard by the zombies tail "NOW REALLY ISN'T A GOOD TIME FOR EXPLANATIONS!" he shouted while flying into a tree.

"Xuya" Kiruko said. They began to start to attack the zombie, but it moved Wendy in front of it. "What are you two thinking of doing? Do you intend to burn and slash up this girl with me?" "Damn!" Kiruko said as she looked down in thought.

"Hehehe! Looks like I'll have to handle things!" Xuya grunted out with a grin as he started to stand up with his black colored blood dripping from his hand. Kiruko knew what he was about to do and grew worried.

"Xuya! Wait!" "Don't worry about me losing; I clearly remember that move!" He said as he started to move the blood around in his hand. "If you use that move, then your Black Dog status will be revealed!" she whispered.

"So what? Do you want to hide it from them?" "It's not only them; the observation charms would let the whole world know!" "So what? Aren't those Hei sisters well known? How are me and them any different!" They argued back and forward

"Your Black Dog status is a rather sensitive matter for some. But I hope that people won't be weary of you…" She said with a sad look on her face.

Xuya looked at her and sighed. "WUAH! How troublesome! But aren't we almost out of time?" He said as he sat down with his legs crossed, and his palms against his knees. "Well, come on you filthy eel!"

Everyone looked at him with confusion. "That kid shouldn't be enough to pick your teeth with. As her leader I'll exchange myself for her. "HAHAHA! Did you hit your head as well? I can trade a snack for a meal? Sounds good to me!"

The zombie the opened it's mouth wide and lunged for the young Black Dog. In one scoop Xuya disappeared in the zombies maw. "XUYA!" "LEADER" Wendy, Kiruko, and the now awake Kirin shouted in horror.

"SPIT HIM OUT! YOU BASTARD!" The green haired woman shouted as she leapt in the air and slammed the blunt end of her tonfa into the cheek of the zombie; to which did no damage. 'Am I really drained to this extent?'

The zombie then shook her off. "Do you want to see that boy again? Don't worry, you will be reunited in my stomach. "DAMN! COME ON! I MUST HAVE SOMETHING LEFT!" "WAA! SPIT OUT OUR LEADER RIGHT NOW! Wendy shouted as she started to cry and slam her fists against the zombie.

"You are really noisy out there! **BLACK BLOOD ARROW** " Xuya's muffled voice came from the zombie's mouth. "Huh?" the zombie said in confusion as the front of its mouth ripped open with the arrow coming out of it. In one fluid motion Xuya took out a charm, spun in the air, threw it at it's head, and captured it.

"Did you really think I was the type of good person who would sacrifice himself for nothing? Stupid eel!" he mocked as he landed. "See? Now my status won't be revealed! What do you think?"

He was suddenly tackled into a group hug by the three "I-I thought we lost you! Don't do that again!" Kiruko said with tears in her eyes. "Alright! Geez! But anyways though there aren't enough monsters here to complete the mission." He said escaping the death hug.

"So that means we have to make our way to Mountain Glenn if we want to win." Kirin pieced together what her leader was thinking. "But I'm really weak after using so much energy…" Kiruko grunted out.

"AH! I've got just the thing!" Wendy started to rummage through her bag as she pulled out a sack. "Here eat this" she said as she handed her a green pill. Kiruko swallowed it, and her eye widened in surprise as her body started to glow green.

"M-My energy is steadily coming back! Thank's Wendy!" She said as she wrapped her in a back breaking hug. "N-No problem!"

"Now for your injuries...Sky Dragon's Healing Spell" She chanted as the air round them started to feel different as the wound on Xuya's back started to disappear. "Whoa! You know your stuff kid!" Xuya said with a toothy grin, as he pet her head.

The sky dragon faunus blushed and said "I-it's no problem! You've done so much for me already!" "Hey I think I got someone who would be happy to fix that for ya." "Really!" She said excitedly; to which he nodded in confirmation.

She then jumped and hugged him from behind, as he chuckled at her antics. "Alright! Mountain Glenn here comes Team Xuya!" "YEAH!" They shouted and raised their fists before pressing on.

Unknown to them they were being watched by eight sets of eyes, and four sets of smiles.

…

 _Timber Woods exit 5:15 P.M._

...

"It's already been some time since the third period started and we haven't run into a single enemy...Could it be that they have been captured" Kirin pointed out as the made there way towards Mountain Glenn.

"Heh, I knew that it was going to be like this. We should've headed for area one from the start!" Xuya said as he punched his open palm.

Team Xuya was keeping a good pace, until Xuya kicked something and looked down. "...WUWAAA! A DEAD BODY?" "KYAAA!" Wendy shouted from Xuya's back.

"Huh?" Kiruko said as she took notice of the other people left who took part in the initiation, sprawled out across the ground. "Wh-What happened to these people!" Kirin shouted

"Tch! You're too noisy. Don't go around calling people dead as you please. We are all alive! But we have been eliminated from the initiation. Someone should come and take us out soon..." The boy said as he rose up, and used his weapon for support.

"Do you mind telling us what happened here?" The young tiger faunus asked. The boy nodded and began to explain. "Sure...When the initiation started we were making good progress...We were in pursuit of a zombie and cornered it, but suddenly we were ambushed by the other monsters in the area. When we were almost struck down Gu Yishang showed up and saved us, but all the zombies that were there and ours became his. "Don't take on more than you can handle. If you wish to live you should give up now!" was all he said before he disappeared"

"The same thing happened happened to my team! Although I'm not happy about it, but that guy's strength is greater than ours!" a beaten woman said from the base of a tree. "No wonder there's no sign of anything here" Wendy said

"With that guy's power, i don't doubt he could take down the high level enemies in area one! No doubt he has already made it there by now." the boy said with a frustrated look.

"Fortunately, we were just going that way. I'll be sure to stick'em one for ya!" Xuya said as he gave them a toothy grin, to which they returned with a chuckle.

…

 _Timber Woods 5:20_

…

"Alright we'll do it. Tell them to open the gate so they can get to safety. Alright bye, and tell Yuzuriha and Kazuha to relax their milk dispensers!" Petty as she hung up her scroll.

"What did Momoko want?" Baiken asked as Petty walked past her. "We gotta escort those people back to the starting point."

Before Baiken could answer she caught the sight of two birds off in the distance, perched up on a tree. She had a feeling that something was off about them.

The woman in the cream coloured coat waved her hand in front of her face "YO! Remnant to Baiken. Let's go!" "Ah sorry I just got distracted for a moment." She looked back at the tree and saw that the two birds were gone.

…

 _Mountain Glenn 5:30 P.M._

…

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Wendy said with stars in her eyes. "I've heard stories from my mom when ever she was on her first mission." Xuya said as he set Wendy down off of his back

"The buildings are covered in seals. They must've been put here to control the high leveled enemies here." Kiruko said looking around. "For safety reasons we have to stay together from now on!" Xuya said as he put his hand to his chin.

He turned around and saw them nod in agreement. As the started walking Wendy was in the back playing with Carla, while everyone else were having there own conversation. The eyes on Carla's face held together by gum feel off and bounced around a corner

"WAA! Come back!" She cried as she gave chase to the buttons, unnoticed by the rest of her team. "While we're searching, I'll give a brief introduction...The highest leveled enemies have lived more than five hundred years. In that time they have come into possession of unusual powers and the ability to use evil magic. For this event, not only are the restrained by the environment and the charms, they are also bound by chains made by highly skilled magic users!" Kiruko explained.

Xuya then raised his brow and grinned. "Oh? They are chained up? Then they don't seem as dangerous as Larxes and Amy said!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Those heavy restrictions are to slow them down enough so people have a chance to escape. So far no one has encountered one without being harmed...Unless you just so happen to be a powerful Youkai, or a member of the silver eyed clan." Kirin chimed in

…

 _With Wendy 5:40_

…

"AHA! I've found them! They really got away from me! So leader who's the per-Huh? Leader? Kirin? Kiruko?." Wendy asked no one, as she searched around for her friends.

"OH NO I'M LOST!" she started to panic until, her frantic moving caused her buttons to drop again. "WHAA! NOT AGAIN!"

She turned a corner and looked upon a huge, muscular zombie. She looked as he turned his head towards her, causing her to flinch slightly.

"...Oh?" he said as he looked down at the buttons near the bottom of his robe. He picked them up and brought them to his face. "What the hell are these? Buttons?" he then crushed them between his large fingers lick a bug.

"YOU PIGHEADED ZOMBIE! YOU CRUSHED CARLA'S EYES!" She shouted in anger. "What kind of joke is this? I've been waiting half a day, and only this lost little girl came, I even killed the other two grimm to pass the time! Scram, I don't have time for you!"

The young dragon faunus shook with rage. "YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! SKY DRAGON ROAR!" A spiral of wing came flying out of her mouth and towards the zombie; who only put up his hand, and stopped it effortlessly.

"For a dragon you're pretty weak. You wish to join a guild with so little power?" the zombie said through closed eyes. Wendy then started to deliver weak punches to the zombies leg.

"*SIGH* Don't waste your energy. I don't fight children! I only fight with capable warriors! If you were to face off against me you'd-" "SKY DRAGON RISING CLAW!" He was cut off as Wendy lodged her opened palms into his nostrils; causing blood to drip out.

…

 _With Xuya 5:50 P.M._

…

"Wendy! Where are you? Wendy!" Kiruko shouted out as Kirin and Xuya sniffed the air. "She's close." Xuya said as Kirin looked at him in surprise.

Xuya said with his arms crossed and a relaxed smile"Alright in this situation we have to find the zombie". "How will that help?" Kiruko asked.

"Have you seen any movie? If we find the zombie we might find Wendy, or the sounds of our fight will reach her enhanced hearing, and she'll come runnin' to us!" "Wow...Just...Wow. that was unexpected of you to come up with something plausible" Kiruko said in shock

The only response the young Black Dog gave was an eye twitch, and light grumbling as they heard a strange noise. *KON**KON**KON* "See? That's what it'd sound like!" "But we haven't started fighting yet. You Kiruko have been arguing like an old married couple" When Kirrin said that Xuya, and Kiruko both blushed and avoided eye contact.

Then they saw Wendy being chased by a huge zombie. "WUAAA! LEADER HELP ME!" "...I told you so…" Xuya sighed out. "...So it seems…" Kiruko responded with a sheepish look.

"THESE STREETS WILL RUN RED WITH YOUR BLOOD!" The zombie shouted out as it reared back its huge arm. "DIE! **EXPLODING DRILL**." He shouted as his arm twisted like a drill. He punched the ground causing everyone to fly upwards.

"What kind of destructive force is this?" Xuya shout as he flipped through the air. Kirin and Kiruko were the first to recover mid air as they were jumping from rock to rock.

"Didn't expect to encounter one so soon!" Kirin said as she unsheathed her sword. "Let's see if you are as strong as the stories say!" Kiruko declared as she drew her tonfas.

" **ICE TIGERS CLAW** " Kirin shouted as she swung her sword, and caused a trail of ice shards to fly at the zombie. " **FLAMING SHARK FINS SLASH** " Kiruko shouted as she swung her tongas once causing two fire waves to fly towards the zombie.

The zombie quickly reacted as he thrusted his still twisting arm in front of him, nullifying the attacks. "To-Totally unharmed!" Wendy gasped out.

"HUMP! I'm a high leveled zombie! Any physical attack will be nullified as soon as it comes into contact with my arms. If you want to hurt me you'll have to do better than that!" The zombie the flexed his arm and pat it a couple of times. "Come on! I will stand here and let you hit me with your best shot here!"

"HA HA, this guys pretty good! Attack him with all your strength Kiruko!" Xuya shouted as he picked himself up. She then took a serious pose, but she suddenly turned, jumped back, and hooked Xuya around his neck; causing an audible crack, and foam coming from his mouth. "Wendy! Kirin! Run away!"

"Trying to escape eh?" He said as he started to move after them. "GAAA!" The restraints sent a shock to his body causing him to stop mid stride. "Just as I predicted!" The green haired woman said under her breath as she came to a stop.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The young Black Dog shouted as he rubbed his neck. "If you don't have the courage to attack then let me! Why did we have to run?" "Calm down. I've come up with a plan! Because of the chains, if you act quickly after seeing the zombie, then they will inhabit its movements, allowing others to time to escape!"

"So is our plan to continuously running away?" Kirin asked. "No, no. what I did was only to ensure that those chains had no way to be thrown off. Now it time for our counter attack!"

…

 _Timber Woods 6:10_

…

"Summer, I told you he's fine. We're on our way back now." Raven said she hung on her friend "Sorry for bringing you out here for nothing"

"No problem. Kinda brings back memories of our time at Beacon. Although it would've been hilarious to see pineapple head catapulted out of nowhere." Qrow said as he unscrewed the cap of his flask.

"Also we've only dealt with grimm our whole lives. These demons are on a whole different level. I'd be lying if i said I wasn't a little worried about Xuya."

"Soo...How long do you think it'll take for the others to catch on? Yang would be fine with it. I don't know how you got Summer to let him make it out of his bedroom this morning." the drunkard said as he took a swig from his flask

Raven gave a deadpanned look "I literally had to wrestle her until he got to the gate. She may look sweet and innocent, but underneath that is raging grandma!"

"Look who's talking…" "WHAT WAS THAT!" Qrow looked off as he whistled nonchalantly. "HMPH! Let's just go already. But I can't help but feel something was off about that Gu guy…" Raven said as she started walking off to the entrance

…

 _Mountain Glenn 6:15_

…

"Damn. those little mice were rather fast. Is this generation nowadays so cowardly?" "Hey! You old, bald zombie!" Xuya mocked as he gained the zombies attention.

"As for that offer of yours, does it still stand?" He asked as he got into a fighting stance. "HMF! Give it your best shot!" "Alright! Let's get started Wendy!" "Right away! **VERNIER**!"

"Heh, TAKE THIS!" Xuya said as he rushed forward with Wendy's speed boost, causing the zombie to widen his eyes in surprise. Xuya stopped in front of him and began his attack

" **SECRET ILLUSION TECHNIQUE: SHIMMERING DODGE**!" Multiple copies of Xuya came out flying in different directions. "What are you looking at?" Xuya asked from behind the zombie. "HA! HA! HA! AT LAST AN ACCEPTABLE OPPONENT!"

Xuya then jumped forward and farted in the zombies face as he picked his nose. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU FART IN MY FACE!" The zombie started to lash out in a fit of rage. He didn't realize Xuya was actually restraining his arm.

"What the? When did my arm get like this?" "Now that arm of yours can't move.." Kiruko started. "You have no way to block these!" Kirin finished

" **FEROCIOUS SHARK COMET**!" " **WILD TIGER GLACIER**!" The both yelled, as a shark made of rocks and fire, and a tiger made of ice and water came rocketing at the zombie.

"HMF! You lot are a rare bunch of fighters, but...You are still too naive!" His restrained started to get smaller, as he transferred power to his covered arm and it grew just like the other.

He then blocked both attacks with his arm, and redirected the attack back to them in chunks " **COUNTER EXPLODING DRILL**!" "His power can be transferred to the other arm?" Kirin said in shock as her, Kiruko, and Wendy were trapped under rubble.

When the dust settled Kiruko was the only one conscious. "Uhg! Wendy! Kirin! WUU!" The air in her lungs was forced out due to the zombie stepping on the rock she was under.

"Just now, was that your plan? Really...IT JUST MADE ME HUNGRY" He shouted as he applied more pressure. "It really is the flesh and blood of humans like you that can stir my appetite!" He said as he started to reach for Kiruko.

Xuya cut his hand with his fang and thrust his hand forward "BLACK BLOOD ARROW!" the zombie then thristed his hand up to stop the attack, but found it was more than he bargained for.

"Wh-What is this?" he questioned as he slammed his now scared up arm down stopping the attack. "Dark-black blood it seems that you're not human, nor are you a faunus!"

Since you've already guessed. I don't have to hide it!" Xuya said as he took off his headband revealing his Black Dog ears. "Old man I'm about to become history's strongest exorcist Xuya XiaoLong!" "...HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I didn't think that the filthy Black Dog race would continue to roam in this world! So you still wish to side with these foolish mortals?"

Xuya just looked at him like he was speaking a different language. "I have now good will towards your clan, but...It's rare to find someone I can take seriously. So, let's fight!" As he said that he transferred power to both of his arms.

…

 _Mountain Glenn 6:30_

…

Destroyed observation charms littered the ground as Yishang started chanting. When he was finished the magic restraints shattered apart, releasing their capture.

A tall, anorexic looking woman with green eyes, short white hair, and a pair of white furred dog ears on her head. She was wearing a short black top, with a split at the bottom; exposing most of her upper body, a long black skirt that had slits on both sides, a thigh strap on both legs with a long dagger that had spikes on the guard, and a pair of black high heel shoes. Noticeable features about her are, the long scar going across her stomach, two screw head ornaments that, face paint that looked like blood coming from her eyes, and the Jinsang hat in the middle of her back.

"Now all those binding chains are useless you can move freely now, Shiti" He said to the woman, who kneeled before him. "Master Yishang, please give me your orders!" she said.

"*SIGH* I said that I don't like being called "Master". Just call me Yishang, like when we were younger…" "Sorry, I'll change that right away master Yishang!...Ah? I am truly sorry, I absolutely won't do it again, master Yishang!...Ah?"

The hooded boy just stared at her, until he heard the sounds of fighting behind him. "That Shijian is actually fighting seriously! If this continues, It will bring my plans to the attention of the guilds sooner than I anticipated…"

Shiti rose up with a cold expression on her face. "No need to worry. I will go assist to resolve Shijian's problem!" "No! That will only attract unwanted attention! I will handle this myself. As for you I have other plans…" He then summoned something wrapped in a cloth and handed it to her

"Shiti, if the plan is to succeed, we must seize total control of Mountain Glenn! All of the charms in the current area are under control of a Magic emitting core, two to be exact. If we can find them, then we can change their functions, and bring them to her! The other zombies already check the other areas, and couldn't find it. Thus it must be here. Use this sword to retrieve both cores and bring them back to me!."

"I will not fail you master Yishang!" She then grabbed the daggers on her legs and, summoned two dog heads to the ends of the cable attached to the hilts. "Ten! One! The time to hunt has arrived!" she said as she disappeared.

…

With Team Xuya

…

Black liquid dripped to the ground into a small puddle from a beaten Xuya's hand, as he was being held by the head by Sinjian. "Xu-Xuya...XUYAAAA!" Kiruko shouted in horror at she started to punch the rock that was holding her down.

"DAMN IT! HOLD ON XUYA! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" "Heh, it seems that today's fun still isn't over! *THOOM* Kiruko burst from the rubble. "LET HIM GO, AND LET'S SEE WHICH OF US IS STRONGER!" She roared as she got into a fighting stance.

"As you wish!" Shijian said as he dropped Xuya's motionless body. "Let me see if you have any skills!" He was about to attack, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice in his head

' _Shijian, what are you doing?_ ' He began to sweat nervously, as he looked up to a nearby building as he saw Yishang descend down, with his same emotionless look. "Yishang?" Kiruko said in surprise.

 _'Yishang...Master Yishang!_ ' Shijian spoke telepathically. ' _They are just low leveled mortals. Is it necessary to make such a big scene?_ ' ' _It's my fault, but…_ ' Yishang then took notice to Shijian's injurys ' _Shijian those wounds of yours...Those serious wounds don't look like the work of an ordinary human…_ '

Xuya then started to rise up emitting a dark green aura. ' _Ye-Yes...I was about to tell you, master...One of them is actually…_ ' Yishang then took notice of the blood covered Xuya charging at Shijian with a black arrow whirling around his fist.

"THINGS BETWEEN THE TWO OF US STILL AREN'T FINISHED, YOU MEAT HEADED ZOMBIE!" Before the huge zombie could react Yishang effortlessly pushed him out of the way, taking Xuya's punch directly to the face. *THUK* Yishang did multiple backflips through the are from the strength of the punch.

"What...What is this guy doing here?" Xuya questioned as Yishang finally landed holding face and knocking is hood off. "Do you want to steal our zombies again? You deserved that punch, no need to thank me!"

"I didn't expect a Black Dog to be able to break my disguise! That's why I could sense spirit energy flowing through you." Suddenly the remaining observation charms burst, along with the chains on Shijian.

"It seems like there is no way to keep pretending...SO BE IT!" A whirlwind whipped up around Yishang, he grew claws, the black part of his hair faded to white and a single braid went down his back, and his clothing changed to a white robe top and white pants, lastly a pair of white dog ears on his head, and a Jinsang on his back.

"Anyways, before long I will retreat with the zombies from here!" Xuya narrowed his eyes at him. 'Master, I have retrieved the cores. I'll be with you shortly.' Shiti alerted Yishang. 'Well done Shiti!' he praised.

Yishang and Xuya started to stare eachother down. "Heh! It seems that there is someone with even more serious identity issues than me! Oi, he's got a hat, if we catch him how many points would we get?"

"Xuya, things are not that as simple as you think. Do you know what this means? He hasn't received a Maiden's blessing, and he has been using a different form of power. Could he be...A Youkai as well?"

"You are correct! I am a member of the White Dog clan. Not only do I not require an aura to use magic, but like that fith you're standing next to that use's his blood as a weapon; my bones are my weapon"

He then dug into his ribs and pulled out two swords with a bone hilt. "Ew!" Xuya winced out. "It's time to make humanity to know it's place, and let the superior beings rule!"

…

Konoha Village entrance

…

Raven and Qrow almost reached the entrance, until they felt an abnormal pressure causing everyone to look up and see that a black mist was forming around Mountain Glenn

"I know I'm buzzed but you see that too right?" Qrow asked as he looked to his left to see no one beside him. He franticly looked around for his sister. He looked up and saw that she was flying at high speeds towards the commotion.

He was about to follow her but he felt a sudden pressure on his head. He looked up to realise a woman in a cream coloured coat used him as a launching pad. He was about to shout at her, but noticed the nice pantie shot he was seeing.

The drunkard then took his scroll out took a quick picture, and sent it to Xuya before taking off after Raven.

…

With Team Xuya

…

Yishang then pointed a sword a Xuya; to which he respond by flinching. Yishang then rushed at Xuya, and Impaled him. "Since you are one of the mortal lovers, you'll do everything in your power to hinder us. It's best you be dealt with now. DIE."

Yishang then flicked his sword along with Xuya into wall, letting him hang there motionless. "XUYA!" Kiruko shouted with tears running down her face. "Damn it! If i fought him by myself I'd die for sure. I have to use a charm to get in contact with Amy, and Larxes! We'll fail the initiation but now's not the time for that!'

Kiruko was about to call for help, but was stopped short from a kick to the side of the head delivered by Shiti. "Shiti…" "I have them Master Yishang!" "Good work, Shiti"

Shiti then looked in the direction of the green haired woman who was cupping her damaged cheek. "What should we do with them? Do you want me to kill them master?" She asked with a cold expression.

"No! Don't forget we won't commit any meaningless murders. Besides if we killed them all we won't have anything to rule over. Plus we already have what we need…" He began to pump spirit energy into one of the cores, which caused a black field of mist to form around Mountain Glenn.

A horde of zombies and grimm flooded the abandoned city. 'The charms have stopped working, or been destroyed! It will be a problem if too many get in here!' A dagger suddenly appeared at Kiruko's neck. "Don't do anything rash...A mere mortal in your condition is no match for me! Not only did master destroy thee charms, he also reversed their function! Now no one can enter this place! You'd better behave and watch up leave! Otherwise I'll cut your head off right here!"

Kiruko had no choice but to comply. 'Damn, there is too much of a ga between us. But i can't just sit and wait to die! There must be a way! I can't give up!' the thought as she looked at Xuya's still motionless body

Yishang finished opening a strange portal for them to leave in. As the zombies and grimm filed through the portal Shijian began to speak. "Master Yishang, there are no problems going with the evacuation stage" "Good. I will remain here and control the core. Report to me when everyone has passed though"

"I won't let you have your way!" Kiruko hit the ground causing a pillar to rocket out and hit Shiti in the face, then she followed up with a fire spell.

Shiti turned out of the way and was about to stab her in the back, but was stopped by a large sword. "You alright kid?" Qrow said from above her, as he kicked Shiti away.

"Master it looks like some huntsmen arrived" Shijian said as he started to go help Shiti. "Shijian, don't leave your post! Shiti...Take care of these obstacles now!" "I shall obey!"

"Huh. Guess you were right to be worried about this Yishang guy Rave...Rave?" Qrow asked as he looked to see his sister placing a shaking hand to the impaled Xuya's cheek.

"Xuya, can you hear me? It's your granny...Xuya, XUYA!" She shouted as a tears came to her eyes, as she looked into is hazy, half lidded eyes. "Si hu...si hu...si hu" Light breaths could be heard coming from Xuya, showing he was still living.

"Great, you're still breathing! Hold on a little longer; we'll take it from here!" She said as a hopeful smile spread across her face. 'Wait! Where's that dragon girl! She can heal him!' she thought as she saw Kiruko already lifting the rock of the now awake Wendy.

"Miss! Watch out!" Wendy shouted at Raven, as Qrow flew into a wall next to her. His aura flashed showing he could no longer fight "Qrow! Sorry, Xuya, I'll be right back!"

Raven then jumped high in the air and came down with a yellow dust blade, causing electricity to fly out upon contact. "Foolish human!" Shiti said as Qrow came up on her left, Kiruko on her right, and the now awake Kirin from the back.

The zombie woman began to move at high speeds cutting everyone around her, and sending them flying back.

Xuya's eyes slow closed shout as he was losing consciousness. 'I just can't stand the feeling of losing. That's it!' That was how a conversation ended between him and his mom. 'Why am I remembering that of all things' he began to think.

'But...I never really understood why I fear losing so much...Is it because I love money? Is it because I don't want to be bullied? Is it because of...Hormones? I only know...that inside is a voice warning me that if I lose...VERY bad things will happen.' suddenly the bodies of the two people from his dream played in his head.

For some reason that infuriated him. An unfamiliar energy started coursing through him, and the dark green aura started to show as he started to pull the sword out of his chest 'SO...I CAN'T LOSE!" "GUWUWUWUWUWUWU!" Xuya started to growl out.

Xuya's appearance started to change. His skin became white, he gained claw like nails, his hair started to turn emerald green, his teeth became sharp, the sclera of his eyes became black and his pupils were grey, his dog ears stood up like horns, and glowing black lines came from the sides of his eyes. His voice also got deeper, making his growls sound more animal like.

Everyone looked at him with concern, as this wasn't the Xuya they knew and loved. "He can still move?" Yishang said in surprise. "HAAA" As Xuya pulled the sword out of his chest, he let out visible breath

"GAOHAAAAA!" He let out a bloodcurdling cry as a fountain of black blood shot from his stab wound. He through the bone sword aside and set his sights right on Yishang.

Xuya then shot of with inhuman speed. Shiti tried to stop him, but was meet with a swat to the side of her head sending her flying away a few feet. "S-So fast!" Kiruko said as she tried to keep up with the blur that was Xuya.

As he started to close in on Yishang the blood that was coming from his wound formed multiple blood arrows around him " **BLACK BLOOD ARROW BARRAGE**!" Xuya said in a demonic sounding voice that sent a chill down everyone's spine

Yishang used his other bone sword to deflect to attacks. Xuya then appeared in front of him and unloaded multiple high speed punches and kicks into him.

Yishang lashed out with a jab, with enough force to send Xuya spin around. He recovered mid-spin and used the momentum to aid the force of his spining backfist, that sent Yishang flying.

"YOU BLACK DOG TRASH! YOU DARE GO AGAINST A FELLOW YOUKAI! THEN DISAPPEAR WITH THESE FOOLISH MORTALS!" Yishang shouted as he sent a ball of energy at him. Once the dust settled Xuya was nowhere to be found.

Raven, Kiruko, Wendy, and Kirin started to tear up, as Qrow shut his eyes and looked away. " **ORBITAL BLACK BLOOD DROP**!" They all look up and saw Xuya rocketing down towards Yishang, as his bare arms were covered in his blood leaving a trail behind him.

Before he could hit him, Yishang sprouted wings made of bones and magic, and flew out of the way. When Xuya's fists made contact with the ground, an audible snapping sound came from his arms, as blood came out in different places, as well as a small crater.

"RUUAAWWR! **BLACK BLOOD RISING BARRAGE**!" Multiple Black Blood Arrows shot upwards and hit Yishang directly.

Some of his blood got some of the low leveled zombies and grimm, killing them instantly upon contact. "Damn, this blood…!" Shijian said as he tried his best to lessen the damage. "Master Yishang!" Shiti shouted in concern as same blood splashed her in the face.

"*HUFF**HUFF*" Xuya slowly started to look more like his old self, as his eyes turned white, and he fell face first in a pool of his own blood.

Once Yishang landed his shirt was gone and wounds covered his whole body. He opened his mouth and blood came out "*COUGH* It seems I underestimated you before. You're just as terrifying as him. Now I won't make the same mistake twice!"

He dug into his skin again as he pulled out another sword, and raised it to stab Xuya. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, WHITE DOG!" A woman shouted as a sword came between them as two women appeared. "Petty! Baiken!

"There are more of you trash roaming aro-" Yishang was stopped short with a fist being smashed in his face, making him skip across the ground. Baiken crouched down and checked his pulse with one hand, as she pulled her sword out with the other.

A smile spread across her face. "He's still breathing, he can be saved! We just need to take him to Aki and he'll be alright." Baiken assured Petty; who responded with a nod

"Now...Which one of you dared lay hands on our brother?" She said as she looked around and cracked her knuckles. "Hmf! That'd be yours truly!" Sijian said as he stepped in front of Yishang.

Petty turned an insane smile towards him "Oh? Well then look's like we got a volunteer to die first!" They both charged at each other and collided punches, shaking the area around them.

As Shiti went to grab Yishang she was stopped by Baiken. "Where do you think you're going?" She then slashed at her stomach, making an 'X' with the other scar.

"Shiti! Shijian! Leave with the others! I'm their target!" Yishang shouted as he stumbled to his feet. "Shiti take Master Yishang out of here! I'll handle them!"

Shijian then twisted his arm and sent Petty flipping backwards and collided into Qrow, who had a nosebleed, as Petty's bosom where in his face. "Whoa. Sorry! About that." She was confused as to why Raven started beating him up.

Before Baiken could finish off Shiti, Sijian took hold of her and threw her away from her. "GO! TAKE MASTER AND LEAVE!" She wasted no time picking him up and heading towards the closing portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Baiken said as her hair turned white, and her eyes turned gold. " **SPIRIT SLASH** " She said as the sent a wave of energy at the two escaping White Dogs.

Shijian jumped in front of it just in time to take the hit for them. The portal suddenly closed, as Shiti and Yishang passed through. 'Heh they made it. Make sure you deliver, and make these mortals know there place!' He thought as Petty appeared in front of his face and kicked his head clean off his shoulders.

As her and Baiken returned to their normal state, Petty started to pick Xuya up to take him to get help. "Hey! Get away fro-" Qrow started to say until Raven grabbed his hand. He looked back at her in confusion.

"Believe me, I don't trust them either. But they are the only ones who appear to be able to do anything." Raven said through closed eyes as she tightened her grip.

"Um...They already left" Kirin pointed out. "Alright...How are we going to break this to everyone without certain individuals having a heart attack." The drunkard said as he searched for his missing flask.

"I really don't know this time…" Raven sighed out as she started to think about their next move.

 **-END-**

 **I know that this one was a long one, but i hope you still enjoyed! Also how do you all feel about Omakes?**


	5. Recovery

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you made it through the las chapter. This one will be pretty tame lengthwise. I OWN NOTHING.**

…

 _Guild Hospital_

…

Xuya slowly started to wake up to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. He slowly started to feel the bandages and medical pads on his face, and he was no longer wearing his shredded cloths. He tried to scratch his nose but soon found out that it wasn't currently possible

He looked down to see that his arms and hand heavily bandaged with splints in them. "AW, dammit my jacket! Aunt Coco's gonna kill me! But seriously...What's going on…?" He asked no one in particular.

…

 _Guild Mistress' office_

…

In Momoko's office a secret meeting was being held. Five shadow clad figures stood in front of her desk.

"What's going on? Momoko!" A female voice came from a shadow clad figure. "What's the use in asking? I already told you what happened! I could be doing something productive, or spending time with my family, instead I'm having this uninteresting meeting with a bunch of boring deities!" she said with a smirk.

"You!" the same female said. "Caesaria, relax...But there are two main concerns at the moment. The rouge Yokai that is planning a full on assault on the mortal realm, and the unknown male Black Dog…" A female figure said.

Another figure began to speak with a female voice. "The Black Dog just joined your guild. While the White Dog used a memory altering spell on the guild in Atlas to get in. Do you have some explanation for this?"

"Well Lisa, what explanation do I need? He passed the entrance exam, and the guild in Atlas is not my fault! As for the male member of my race, aunt Diavala...I have a pretty good idea of who he really is." The older Black Dog said.

"There is no doubt; the rouge White Dog will be a great menace for the human world. But it is an unspoken agreement that we from the Spirit World shall not interfere unless provoked. If we were to show up in mass people would most likely think something is going down and cause a panic! Grimm attacks would be at an all time high!" Another female voice said

"We Know Giorna...But the boy in the guild's hospital wasn't technically born in the Spirit World. He was born in a village west of Mistral." The final figure started to contemplate in her head.

"Is he on the level of you, and your sisters?" The woman asked. "I'm afraid not. But he is a member of the Black Dog race. Given how strong my father was, the boy has untapped potential waiting to be unleashed. What are you getting at aunt Flora?"

"Well since he isn't bound to the rules of the Spirit World...He may be our only means of stopping Yishang." Momoko looked down Knowing that somehow it was going to come to this.

"But what of the Maidens? Could they best this traitor?" Caesar asked. "If all four were present...But the fall maidens power all went to 'her' that day. Ever since that Silver eyed warrior drove her off, she hasn't been active." Giorna answered.

"...I'll do it.I'll make sure that he's ready…" Momoko said with a serious expression. "That's nice to hear. But do you have a way of keeping him from going on a rampage again? I know this time it was acceptable, but what of the future? Once a Yokai continuously enters the Daemon state, it's hard for them to keep in check with their emotions, and rational thinking." Lisa said.

"It should be fine if he did it once, but we need to watch him carefully in case of another transformation." Caesar stated as Momoko looked down with a small smile. "Again me and my sisters will handle him. Hopefully his next transformation will be to Ascension!"

"Well if that's all then we'll leave you alone. We'll send a team to gather info on the Fall Maiden." Flora had the final say as the disappeared, and Momoko let out a sigh. "Even when you've grown up, you're still quite the handful...Being a big sister is hard…" She said as she rested her head on her desk while looking at a picture her family took a long time ago.

…

 _Guild Hospital_

…

Xuya laid in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling in silence with a sour look on his face. 'This suuuuucks! With my current condition I can't sit up! Hell, I can't even scratch my own ass!...Oh. Shit. The others...They're gonna be pissed that I didn't tell them I was doing this! Let the powers of a intimidating grandmother save me!'

"Okay Thouars, remember what we talked about~" A female voice said from outside the door. "I know Aki! You don't need to remind me. I should be asking you that question!"

The door opened to reveal two similar looking women. They both had black furred dog ears and red eyes. Xuya had the same feeling of familiarity seeing them as the day before.

The one on the right was wearing. A tall young woman with long black hair and a slender, curvy figure and giant breasts. She wearing a large white lab coat which she kept open. Under the lab coat she wearing a pink strapless top which was openly laced down the middle revealing a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt.

The one on the left was an incredibly beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, large breasts, delicate pink lips, and long slender legs. She has long straight black hair that spreads out at the ends. Her clothing consisted of an open, black top with pink straps, a white lab coat, and a black mini skirt.

'H-How is she still able to walk let alone stand!' Xuya thought as he looked at the woman on the right. "Hello Xuya! Did you have a nice rest? By the way my name is Aki, and this is my younger sister Thouars" the woman on the right said.

"Hey…" Xuya responded with a smile. Thouars turned around as her nose started to bleed. "Soooo, cute! Glad to see he kept his cuteness!" She whispered under her heavy breaths. "Uhh...Is she going to be okay?" Xuya asked confused.

"Yeah she's just like that." Aki said with a warm smile...and a slight nose bleed as well. "Do you know what happened? I mean the last thing I remember is…!" He suddenly went wide eyed as the images of him and his team being under attack, as well as him being impaled

"Where are my teammates! Are they okay?" Xuya said in a panic as he tried to get up. Aki went to his side and forced him down as her chest rubbed up against him, causing him to blush heavily. "Settle down please! You're still hurso you shouldn't move around so much! As for your friends, they are fine. Shockingly you were the only one heavily damaged."

Xuya calmed down as he started to hear footsteps coming down the hallway, and the door burst open to show a very concerned Orihime. She looked at the young Black Dog as she teared up and lunged at him; wrapping him in a gentle hug.

"Xuya! You're okay!" She said as she put his head in her chest, cutting off his breathing. "Orihibe, Whad are you doin bere?" his muffled voice came from her chest.

"When I heard about what happened I came as soon as I could! Also sorry…" She said as she let go, allowing him to breath again. "If you're here then the others shouldn't be far behind.

"*AHEM* Do you all mind if you could give me and the boy some privacy?" A tall woman in a black and white business suit, yellow shaded glasses, black gloves with metal knuckles, large bust, crimson hair that was tied in a long single braid and metallic black high heel shoes.

Xuya looked at her with a confused look, while everyone else present looked at her with a nasty look. They didn't want to leave him alone, but they didn't have a choice now. They growled at her as they walked past her. "If you so much as touch a hair on his head...I don't care if you're the current general of Atlas, we WILL destroy you" Orihime spat out as her eyes turned gold.

As the door closed leaving the two behind. "Sheesh what's with them" Xuya asked. The woman just shrugged as she pulled up a chair that was in the room.

"Hey, there kid. How you holdin up?" She asked trying to start the conversation. Xuya just lifted his arms slightly not saying a word. "Ah...Right…" She said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I'll get right to it. Do you know who I am?" she asked as she crossed her legs. "Yeah. You're General Maya Viper." Xuya was about to introduce himself but was cut off.

"Oh, I know quite a bit about you. Xuya XiaoLong, age 16, birthday July 1st, Mother: Yang XiaoLong, You live with her, and your 3 'aunts': Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna on Hope street, Place of birth: uknown."

Xuya couldn't help but be a little frightened. "Also...How come you haven't noticed handcuff on your ankle?" She asked as she pointed at his leg. When he looked down, sure enough he was handcuffed to the bed.

"W-What the hell?! Why am I cuffed!" he shouted as he put up a sad excuse for a struggle. "Well...When the White dog lost control of the Magic core, he failed to rid of one observation charm. What we saw when we got a connection back, was you undergoing the Daemon transformation. So in short, we were unaware of a male Black Dog being existing, and became suspicious."

"So what, am I under Arrest or something?" Xuya asked confused. To which she responded with a nod. "At this point in time you can't be trusted. When you get to feeling better I'll be taking you to a cell where you will be questioned." A gunshot was heard, as a hole appeared next to Maya's head. She calmly turned to come into eye contact with burning red eyes. Those eyes belonged to Yang XiaoLong.

"Mom?!" Xuya shouted in relief and confusion. He peeked around her to see team STRQ, and RWB with upset looks on their faces. "Look fire crotch, get away from my child or else you'll be napping in here!" "Oh my...that doesn't sound good. Guess today is your lucky day kid. But just know I'll keep my eye on you. Those who get a taste of the dark power like what you did, begin to change for the worst. If you go down that path I will have no choice but to put an end to you. Please don't think ill of me, I just wish for what is best for the people's protection. Also did you really think that I was really going to arrest you? I thought It'd be funny..." She then uncuffed him, opened a portal, and left without a saying a word.

"...Daemon? The heck is that? What happened yesterday?" He asked himself. He suddenly looked up to see Yang standing over him, her red eyes not changing in the slightest. She looked him over, only seeing bandages, she then lowered her head enough for her bangs to cover her face.

She raised her fist and swung it down, to which Xuya closed his eyes for a hit that never came. Instead it was a bump to his cheek which caused him to look up in surprise. "I know you've been doing stuff like this, and I won't stop you...But, at least tell me before you do something crazy, okay?"

"Yeah...sure."Xuya nodded as he was wrapped in a motherly hug. The moment was ruined as Xuya's stomach growled loudly. "Ugh. Trying to eat is gonna be a pain…" The boy groaned out. "Oh! I'll feed you! This is a perfect opportunity, since you haven't let me do it since you were a kid!" Weiss shouted with stars in her eyes, as she pushed Yang aside.

"Hey! I wanted to feed him!" Ruby said as she shoved her way through. The both growled they each other, until Blake came in and hit both of them on the head. "Keep it down! We're still in a hospital! Weiss feed him now, and Ruby you can feed him lunch."

They both agreed as they crossed their arms looking away from each other. A knock was heard at the door and a familiar voice came from the other side. "Um Xuya? Are you up?" Kiruko said as she opened the door.

She gave a deadpanned look at the sight of Weiss using a spoon as an airplane to feed Xuya. "Huh? Oh hey Kiruko. Are you alright?" "I should be asking you that question…"

"So where are the others?" As he said that Kirin and Wendy appeared from around Kiruko. "Leader, are you okay?" Wendy asked with worry on her face. "Yeah...I'll live."

She then noticed Qrow, and Raven sitting on the other side of the room. "Oh! It's you two! I haven't thanked you for helping us yesterday." the green haired girl said as she bowed her head in thanks.

"It's no problem. Although we weren't that much help...Xuya did the most damage." Qrow said as he looked down in shame. "Those two were on a different level than us experienced hunters. To top it off, what Xuya did was unexpected. The power he was emitting was nothing like we've ever felt." Raven added.

"Oh, wait! Wendy do you think that you can use your magic to speed up my healing?" "Y-Yes, I can try!" She then touched Xuya's arms with her hands covered in a light blue aura.

"Oh, by the way, these are my teammates: Wendy, Kirin, and you already met Kiruko." "Oh yes we have!" The drunkard said as he glanced at her impressive chest. Raven slapped him in the back of his head causing his teeth to hit the top of his flask.

"So you all keep saying that, but what exactly did I do? Last time I checked I was stuck in a wall with a sword in my chest." as he said that Summer, Weiss, and Ruby fainted in their seats, causing Taiyang, Yang, and Blake to fan them.

As Kiruko explained to him what happened, he had a shocked look on his face. "I-I did all that…?" "D-Don't worry Xuya! We know that wasn't you!" Kirin said. "Yeah. It was actually kinda cool...Although was really scary…" Wendy said trying to make him feel better.

The young dragon faunus finished healing his arms, as he took off the wrapping, and flexed his hands. "Wow! Your healing really is something. Thanks Wendy!" She then blushed at his praise.

"I take it that the initiation was cancelled." He said a little upset. Kiruko only nodded in response. "Welp, I guess we should head out. Thanks for stopping by, and...Sorry for not telling you." "Well to be fair you did let someone know…"Qrow said as he trailed off.

"Alright team! Let's roll!" The young Black Dog said as he exited the door with his team in tow. "..." "Yo, mom, what's up with you?" Yang asked Raven, who had a worried expression.

"I-It's just...Me and Qrow threw everything we had at them, but they only swatted us like flies. I can't help but feel powerless at the moment…" "I get how ya feel sis…"

"Wait...The both of you combined couldn't scratch them? The Branwen twins? What kind of power is that!" Tai shout as he clenched his fist. "Yeah...and the way it looks. Xuya may be our only way of stopping that Yishang guy." Qrow said taking a swig of his flask.

"But he's just a baby!" Weiss, Summer, and Ruby shouted with tears in their eyes. "We don't want it to come to that either. But we may have no other choice. Unless their is another Yokai that was born on Remnant." Orihime said from the doorway, gaining everyone's attention.

"Also with Maya, and her connections new found suspisions, it will slow down his development to his latent abilities." Thouars said. "Why are they suddenly suspicious of him now? He hasn't done anything wrong!" Summer added.

"Well...everyone thinks that the last male member of our race had died 11 years ago. It's fine if a Yokai enters that form only once although; there are rare cases of Yokai that can tame that kind of power. However, Xuya is different...Tell me, have you ever tried to unlock his aura?" Raven, Yang, Tai, and Qrow all nodded.

"Wait...He's a Yokai?! We thought he was a dog faunus this whole time!" Blake shouted in surprise. "Is there a way to spot a difference between Yokai?" Taiyang asked

"Yes. although there are humanoid Yokai, the only way you can tell a beast type from a faunus is if they don't have human ears, and we have two animal traits. Our hair usually covers the sides of our heads so it's hard to tell sometimes. We also hide our tails with cloaking magic." Orihime said.

"Yeah, but for some reason we could never do it. Even Pyrrha tried!" Yang said. "That is to be expected. See us Yokai don't have a need for aura, so his body rejected the foreign energy. We have what is called 'Spirit Energy' that allows us to do what we do." Aki stated

"That power can be used in two different ways...One is for someone's own wretched reasons, and ideals. The second is to protect those you care about, and life itself. In that instance he was only thinking of revenge for attacking him, and his sealed power was used for selfish intentions...Although it was used for a greater cause; since he was only after the White Dog, but he still entered that form…Those who go down that path will change for the worst. If he uses that form again...I fear that he may be our next enemy" Orihime finished as everyone looked down at thought of fighting the boy they helped raise

"Most likely Momoko is going to have him trained by fellow members of our race, so there is nothing to worry about." Aki said with a bright smile.

They sighed in relief as a heavy weight was lifted off their shoulders. "He'll not only need the support of his friends, but his family too!" Orihime said with a fist raised as they all either smirked, or gave a toothy smile.

…

 _ReNora's Pancake & Battle House_

…

Xuya stretched as he turned the corner. "Man! Hospitals are the worst!" He shouted. Kiruko gave a deadpanned look. "Then why do you keep getting put their…" "Shut up!"

"Wh-What the? Who are these chicks!" a male's voice came from inside. Team Xuya rushed in to see what was up, and what they saw where customers and battle staff on the ground.

As Xuya looked in one of the rings, he saw Juane fighting a woman. She was dodging his attacks seemingly effortlessly. "Woohoo! That' the way Akio!" a woman shouted as the rest held up signs with her name on it. "Geez Momoyo, calm down!" a girl

Xuya turned his attention to where the voice was coming from and saw a group of five girls that had red eyes, and black furred ears. The girl in the ring also had the same features.

The girl in the ring was a tall, long-legged, slender young woman who had a bright smile on her face. She has a modest bust and long black hair that covers her entire back. On the right side of her head, a small red ribbon is tied to several strands of her hair. For her attire, she was wearing a white long sleeved button-up shirt that exposed her cleavage and stomach, a long dark skirt with double slits revealing the both sides of her legs and a pair of dark slip-on shoes.

The one who shouted was a tall young woman, with waist-long black hair, and top heavy chest. She was wearing a sleeveless black zip-up top with the collar popped up, a white and black mini-skirt, black boots, and two belt bracelets on her right bicep. She was wearing a jacket as a cape.

The one holding the sign was a tall young woman, with very long black hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts. A halter red top that showed her midriff, an unzipped blue light jacket, grey capri pants that stops at the middle of her shins, white sandals, and a folded fan.

The one eating her food had long black hair that goes past her waist tied in a ponytail, and a large chest. She was wearing a white tank-top with a dog head on it, black hot pants, a black choker, and black gladiator sandals.

The last one was resting her head on her hand and cheering the girl on had long black hair, and closed eyes. She was wearing a black zip-up vest that was halfway zipped, revealing her large bust, along with a white tank-top, a pair of black pants, a pair of black flats, and a grey jacket tied around her waist.

Jaune swung his sword down as Aiko raised her leg, and blocked it with the bottom of her foot. "Wow~! Nice job Aiko-chan~" the woman with closed eyes said.

"Thanks Tatsuko!" she responded as she turned to her. "Hey! Pay attention to the fight in front of you!" the woman in the ponytail said as she pointed her fork at her. The woman with the fan slapped her hand, and waved it in her face, "Forks are for eating, not pointing Margit!" "S-Sorry Medaka" she said as she continued eating.

The blonde swordsman gave a deadpanned look as he tried to trip her, but she hopped over his foot and kneed him in the face causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Nice try...But you'll have to be a lot faster to touch me!" she shouted as rushed forward and kneed him in the stomach, upper cutted him as he doubled over, and spin kicked him out of bounds.

"Uncle Juane! You alright?" Xuya asked as he went to check on him. He gave a shaky thumbs up as he had swirls in his eyes. "Y-Yeah, that was too quick though! She beat the battle staff here without even trying! What kind of power is that?"

"Awww! That was it? Well I guess i could face off against someone else...How 'bout you? Ya feelin' up to it champ?" Akio said as she pointed at Pyrrha. The scarlet haired woman twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"U-Um, Yes! First let me-" "Wait! I'll be your opponent." Xuya said as he stepped in front of the woman in the wheelchair. "Xuya, you don't have to. I can handle at least this much." She said with a forced smile.

"Aunt Pyrrha, I've been around you long enough to be able to tell when you're not feeling good. Let me act in your place." He said with a toothy grin, while looking at her. "O-Okay...Please be careful! Weiss might somehow pin you getting hurt on Jaune and Ren!"

"Are you alright with th-Huh?" The young Black Dog started to say as he turned back to the woman in the ring, who was staring wide eyed at him. "Um...You alright there?" He asked.

Still with her wide eyes, her smile from earlier came back even brighter as she looked at Xuya; making him feel kind of uncomfortable "Oh yes, that sounds fine! But let's make a wager. If I win I get to have a round with woman behind you, but if you can land a hit on me I'll give you whatever's in my wallet. 'Kay?"

Once she flashed her wallet Xuya's eyes became dollar signs, as he jumped into the ring. "You got yourself a deal!" He shouted as he cracked his knuckles. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw the group of girls had gone silent, with mouths agape, and the one with her eyes closed opened them to reveal her red eyes.

"What's up with them?" Xuya pointed out. Akio turned and looked at their shocked expressions "Oh. Don't take it as something negative. The only male members of our race, was our father, and younger brother." "Wait...Don't tell me...Is your guy's last name Hei?"

The woman nodded in confirmation. 'Damn it! What is it with the people with that last, look so familiar to me!' he shouted in his head as he put his palm to his face. He then got into a fighting stance, as did Aiko.

"Don't forget that wager you just made!" "Oh my, I don't plan on missing out on a meal. All this fighting made me quite hungry. So what should I do?" She said as she took one step forward, and then disappeared.

Xuya's eye's widened as he hear her voice from behind him. "How 'bout we settle this in 10 seconds sound to you?" "What the?!" Akio threw a fast kick that he dodged in the nick of time, but left a bleeding scratch on his cheek.

The aftermath of the kick caused a crater to form on a nearby wall. "Th-This chick is really fast!" he said with a predatory grin. The ribbon bering woman landed and began to deliver multiple high speed kicks; that the young Black Dog dodged.

"Not only is she fast, she's full of destructive power. If that were me instead of him i don't think I would've been able to keep up!" Pyrrha aid in amazement. "Without little combat instruction from Yang, I wouldn't have expected him to be able to dodge those attacks. His reaction speed is out of this world! Kind of pisses me off!" Jaune said in equal amazement.

" **SECRET ILLUSION TECHNIQUE: AFTERIMAGE STRIKE** " Xuya slid to her left with a short burst of speed, as Akio kicked an illusion of him. The young Black Dog lifted his foot ready to send into the side of her head "Get your wallet ready!"

As he unleashed his kick Akio stepped back and caught his calf; send his attack slamming into the ground. "Too~ Slow~!" Her smile grew by the second at the fight before her.

Xuya then and sent another kick that was blocked as well. "HAA!" he shouted as he swung the back of his fist at her head; to which she dodged. She then tightened her grip on his legs as she tossed him, flipping backward towards the edge of the ring.

He recovered halfway, did two controlled flips, and slid to a stop. "WAA! I almost got a ring out!" he said as he looked behind him at the table of sister. The frantically pointed upwards. Confused, he looked up and saw long skirt clad woman descending with an elbow.

"Sorry~, but your 10 seconds are up!" Xuya then smirked as he got into a crouched position. To everyone's surprise he jumped up to her. "He's not dodging?" Medaka asked with worry in her voice. "Instead he's taking the fight to her! I'm gettin' excited!" Momoko said with a toothy grin. "...Of course you are" Margit said with a deadpanned look.

Xuya put up his right forearm blocked her attack. He then grabbed a hold of her collar and delivered a nasty headbutt. He then followed up with a knee to her chin before they fell to the ground.

Akio crouched while holding her face, as Xuya landed in the same position, but with his head down. "That was a pretty good fight...Although I think I sensed a bit of Yang in that last attack…" Ren said as he was carrying a first-aid kit, and Nora behind him with a pancake in her mouth.

Xuya then smirked as he shot up with black colored blood spurting out of his forehead; breaking out into a full laugh. "HAHAHA! I haven't felt this good in a long time! Give me your money, lady!" "L-Leader, are you alright?" Wendy asked with a sheepish look.

"Oh man, I didn't think you would really try for a bet. I'm starting to get REALLY excited. You've grown up so much, but even though you've changed I can tell that's you, Shin." Akio whispered the last part, as Xuya looked at her in confusion.

"But it really is a pity; your attack seems not to have hurt me at all." she looked up with a closed eyed, bright smile. Xuya looked on with wide eyes.

Her legs suddenly light up with a strange looking language as she kicked off and appeared in front of his face with an excited grin. "Only...I won't give you a second chance" 'Her speed...It's so fast that I can't dodge in time!'

" **BLACK DOG WAR WALTZ** " Akio kneed Xuya in the jaw with great force causing him to spiral backwards. She then kicked off past him, and punched him back towards their starting point. She then sped to his left and roundhouse kicked, and kicked him up in the air. She then jumped up and flipped in mid-air; kneeing him back down, then punched him again, and sped up to where he was going to be. She smashed her elbow and knee on both sides of his head, and kicked him back. She threw one last punch, but to everyone's surprise; Xuya still was conscious to block her hit.

'Oh? I didn't think he would still be able to stand up, let alone block my attack! Especially with my enhancement! Huh?" For the first time her expression changed as she looked at the boys current state.

The boy in front of her suddenly changed. His pupils became grey, his teeth became sharp, and a tattoo of black lightning appeared in the corners of his eyes. "Are you pretending to be cool?" he asked in a deep, slightly demonic voice.

Team JNPR looked on with wide eyes, as they've never seen him do that before. The table of sister started to get, ready for what happens next. Akio looked on with half lidded eyes, and a soft smile.

"I admit defeat." she sung as she hopped out of the ring, near her sisters. Xuya then snapped out of his trance once he saw her wallet coming to his face. He then started to jump with joy around the ring, tossing the wallet in the air with blood still gushing from his head. "GAHAHA! I won the bet!" "Shouldn't you treat your wounds first…" Kirin said with a deadpanned look. "Well Wendy...Looks like you got your work cut out for you!" Kiruko chuckled out.

The woman with closed eyes bonked the smiling woman on the head; leaving a sizable bump. "Ouchies~! What was that for Tatsuko?" "You were too rough with him! What would have happened if you seriously hurt him!"

"You're lucky Kamui, or Camilla wasn't here. They would've bent you over a dust crate and showed you the four kingdoms." Momoko snickered out "...Please don't tell them…But I should go and apologize...And get my wallet back." Akio said as she and her sisters went over to him and the others.

As Pyrrha was cleaning the blood off his face, and Wendy was healing him, the long legged woman and the others approached them. "Hey Shi- I mean Xuya. Maybe I went a little too far there." Aiko said as she sheepishly rubbed her head.

"We're really sorry; I hope you aren't mad!" Tatsuko frantically said with a worried look. "Don't worry, I'm not that petty! These wounds are nothing! I've gone through worse than this!" Xuya said with a grin as he took the Lien and tossed her wallet back to her.

"That fight was pretty good! I want to fight you now~!" Momoyo said as she got in his face; causing them to touch noses. To fists came down on her head; causing her to turn a quizzical look to Medaka and Margit.

"Geez. how many times do we have to tell you that you can't go around fighting strangers!" Margit shouted as Medaka opened her hand her fan over mouth and had 'Behave' in a different language. Momoyo rubbed her head and winned.

"Wait a sec. How did you know his name before you even meet him" Pyrrha questioned. "Our sister is the guild mistress. Once she knew that their was an undocumented member of our race, it spread like wildfire." Medaka said her eyes never leaving Xuya.

"Undocumented?" Jaune asked confused. "Yeah. The Black Dogs are a race of females. But their have been rare cases that at least one male shows up. The last two males were our father, and little brother." Margit explained.

"Sorry to hear that…" Ren said lowering his head as he finished patching up his fighters. "Don't be. Actually our brother is presumed to be lost, since we searched every corner of Spirit world." The closed eyed woman said.

"Spirit realm? Wait are you Yokai?" Pyrrha asked as she finished cleaning the blood off of the young Black Dog's face. They nodded in confirmation; they even showed the sides of their heads, and hidden tails. Ren and Jaune close lined Nora before she could get a chance to pet them.

A loud rumble erupted from the long legged woman's stomach. Aiko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head "Heh heh. Guess I was hungrier than I thought…"

"Don't worry. I'll pay." Xuay said with a smile. Him and the others left team JNPR alone. The Arc knight started to speak "Hey Ren...You notice that Xuya and those girls look the same…" "Now that you mention it…"

"Also they seemed a little too familiar with him for meeting for the first time…" Pyrrha said as she put a hand to her chin. As she watch all of them laugh and talk together. "No need to worry. If they try anything...WE'LL BREAK THEIR LEGS!" Nora shouted with her fist raised; causing everyone to chuckle.

"Thanks for the food Xuya! We'll see you around!" Akio said as her and her sisters walked away from them.

Unknown to everyone The young boy was being watched by a woman in a blue over coat. "Oh my. So this is the naughty little pup that's be troubling my Goddess. Teehee look's like i quelled my boredom~" the woman giggled as she disappeared.

…

 _Abandoned Village west of Mistral_

…

Momoko was walking through an abandoned village with a grim look on her face. "*SIGH* No matter how many times I pass through here...It never changes...If only we were here...Father and mother would still be able to pass over, and Shin wouldn't have gone missing...At least I have good news to tell everyone."

She exited the village and started walking along a path; until she came to a mansion with a large open land around it. She went around the house; all the while reminiscing of the times when the village was inhabited.

She came face to face with a trail leading towards a long stone staircase. The spiky haired woman let out a sigh of discomfort as she looked at her feet. "I shouldn't have worn heels…"

Once she reached the top she sighed and messaged her feet. She took a look around and didn't see anyone around beside the torii gate, and the shrine grounds behind it. "Geez. They have one job. Watch. The. Torii Gate. *sigh* What are we paying them for…" "I sent them out to find Esdeath, Leo, Sesshamuro, and Ghyslaine to tell them their 'young master' is alive and well. They went for Ghyslaine since she was the closest. The others aren't that far though."

The spiky haired woman turned to see another woman with a pair of sunglasses, and a folded bandanna folded around her head leaning against a tree.

"Oh. It's just you Chifuyu. Also how did you know he was found? I haven't even told everyone yet." "Saw him in a bakery buying bread...Also...Yuzuriha and Kazuha blabed. They only told the siblings that were here though so the surprise won't be ruined."

"Well I'm not here just to tell everyone the good news. A threat is about befall the human world, and Shin may be our only chance of stopping it." Momoko explained with crossed arms. "What?! Why didn't you say so sooner!"

Momoko took one of her gloves off and bit her thumb; letting her black colored blood leak out. She then put her thumb on the right leg of the gate and a blinding light started to shine from the center, and filled the space in the gate. They stepped through and came face to face with a village of woman with black furred ears on top of their head.

"Let's hurry to the manor, I need to talk to some of our sister for an important task of training our brother. Sachya already agreed...I just more assurance…" "I understand."

Momoko took out her Scroll and sent a message to Xuya, giving him directions to a location in the Emerald Forest. "...You have his personal number?" Chifuyu asked with a raised brow. "Yeah. I am the guild mistress after all." "...I saw it was under your favorites...And at the top no less. Dear sister, are you become a brocon?" Chifuyu said with a cocky smirk as Momoko covered her blushed face. "L-L-Let's just get going already!"

 **-END-**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Fire emblem Fates, and Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Final Mix are my life RN. But I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. See Ya!**


	6. Cat VS Dog

**A/N: Hello Again! Thank you again for reading! Hope you enjoy CH.6!**

…

 _Area in the Emerald forest_

…

"*Sigh* It was nice of Momoko to stop by and check up on me. But why did she have me come out here in the human world? She only smirked and said it was my birthday present. Although she did say that to everyone else."

A tall, well endowed woman with waist length black hair, red eyes was making her way through a trail through the woods that lead to an open plain. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a low cut grey short sleeve shirt that had some sort of different language, a pair of black high heeled boots, along with a pair of golden bracelets on both wrists.

"Huh?" The woman said as she was surprised to see a group of 6 people. She recognised the 5 females as her sisters, but couldn't see the male's face because his back was turned to her. But for some reason he felt very familiar.

She heard the sound of metal against metal as her siblings were sparring against each other. The sight of her siblings getting along brought a smile to her face as she approached the fighting.

A average height woman, with a buxom figure, a ponytail that goes to the middle of her back, and similar features as everyone present. She was wearing a pair of black leggings with diamond shaped cutouts going down the sides, a pair of black medium heeled combat boots, a orange sleeveless top, a black waist belt with a symbol of a dog's head in the middle, a short sleeve jean jacket that was unbuttoned, a red rope choker, and three studded leather bracelets.

A average height woman, with a generous figure, and long spiky black hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants, a low cut black tank top, a pair of black slip on shoes, a white headband with a design that resembled sharp teeth, and a sword with a thin guard.

A tall woman, with a buxom figure, and long hair that went down a little past her waist. She was wearing a black stirrup onesie with the front exposed. She was also wearing black panties, a low cut grey long sleeve top with with a black collar, and a golden sword with teeth like ridged along the blade. The woman also walks around barefoot.

A tall woman, with a well embowed figure had two thin strands that are plaited and looped around to form hoops that sit on either side of her neck, with the rest of her hair and tied back with bows into two pigtails that flow in thick locks around, where they stop just above the ground, the ends curling. She was wearing simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe. The front is left open, allowing her legs to be in full sight, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth is patterned with squares, and the entire outfit is kept around her through the use of a thick cloth belt which is tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back. She sports a pair of plain platform sandals.

"Soleil and Kamui ar at it again I see" the woman said as she stood near Sachya, who smiled upon seeing her older sister. "Oh. Hey Camilla. Wait till me and Oboro go at it." she said with a grin as her gaze went to the two people who were off to the side doing their own training.

"By the way… who's that with Kamika over their...And why is she so close to him? " The heeled woman gestured towards the loop haired woman and the boy. "Oh. I don't really know. Me and Oboro showed up a bit before you so I'm not sure"

"HAA. Let me guess. Momoko told you to come out here because our 'early present' is out here somewhere" The headband woman said as she swung her sword at Kamui.. "You too Soleil?" Camilla asked with raised brow.

"Hey...For the past two hours I've been drawing the same charm over and over! Also, why do I have to use my blood for this?! I feel like I'm about to pass out…" Xuya said as he was sitting on the ground drawing a odd looking symbol that looked like a target with a 'X' through it, and a arrow heading towards it.

"Sorry, but this part of your training. Our blood is strong than any exorcism ink out there! I'll heal you after you made a few more." Kamika said sitting on her knees beside him with a bright smile. "Drawing charms over and over again here is one thing" Xuya started as he turned around to the other women behind him. "But what's up with them going wild like that?!"

"Oh. They're just playing so there's no need to worry!" "That's playing?! Wow...I'd hate to be on the receiving end of their serious attacks!" "Don't worry. They'd never dream of hurting you in a billion years!"

The young Black Dog looked back at the five girls to see that they stopped what they were doing. Aside from Sachya everyone had their mouths agape upon seeing the boy's face. 'Eh. I've seen this too many times that I don't even get shocked anymore.' Xuya thought as he turned back around to continue what he was doing.

The group of girls just continued to stand and stare. Camilla raised a shaking finger with tears in her eyes "I-I-Is th-that…" "Mhm" Sachya responded in confirmation. "When did you find him?" "Apparently for quite a while. Orihime was the first to met him. But her forgetfulness got the better of her and she didn't tell us." "Sound like something she'd do…" Soleil said with a deadpanned look.

"Does he...Ya'know...Know who we are?" Oboro asked not taking her eyes off of him. The tattooed woman shook her head "I don't think so. Either he lost his memory somehow, or it's puberty and he outgrew playing with his sisters and doesn't need us anymore…" The 4 girls whined at the last part. "Geez I was only kidding…"

"Hey, Kamika. Is this alright?" The young Black Dog said as he pointed to the stack of charms. "Oh, yes! That should be enough for the next stage of your training. Good job!" She said as she leaned on him and pet his head; to which he blushed from. She smirked at the annoyed faces of the group of girls off the the side.

"Sooo...Mind telling me what I've been drawing?" "Certainly, sweetie! What you've been making are Teleport charms. They allow the person that made them to move from one charm to another in an instant. It can also be used as a type of summoning. The charm requires some of the creator's Spirit Energy as if send a signal. After the creator responds to the signal, they can teleport to the charms location" "So, You're gonna teach me how to call for backup?" "No, No. You made these charms yourself. Only you can travel between them!"

"This is all to help increase your concentration power! When using any form of energy, regardless of whether it is a spell, or a spirit energy based attack, its effectiveness depends on your energy reserve and your concentration power. Energy determines the strength of the attack and concentration power affects your degree of control over it." Kamika continued to explain.

"If you want to teleport freely between these charms, you will need an extremely high concentration power. First, you must concentrate completely on the charm's specific design. It just like when you use your blood to use the Black-Blood Arrow." "Huh? How do you know that technique?" Kamika pointed to the top of her head and moved her dog ears. "Silly boy! We are from the same race! Momoko said that you recently started to control your blood, but until now you've only depended on intuition alone. Thus your techniques still aren't being put to their best use."

'Geez. Why does it sound like I'm mom being lectured by grandpa!' Xuya thought. "Right now you are our best chance at put a stop to that Yishang guy. If you can't learn to control your power...You will die by his hand." The hoop haired woman said with a serious expression. Xuya looked down with his bangs covering his face, causing the others to move forward to comfort him.

He the suddenly whipped his head up with a toothy grin. "What are we waiting for? Let's get started! I want to be able to protect the people of Remnant without fail!" The others put on warm smiles as Kamika got up and vanished away. "Wait! Aren't you gonna teach me something? How can you vanish like that without saying anything!"

Sachya's scroll start to go off. She turned away and started to talk low enough to where no one could hear her. She hung up and put on a serious face. "Yo sis. What's up?" Soleil asked as she approached her. The tattooed woman then moved with great speed and put a restraint charm on the others foreheads.

"Huh?! What the hell Sachya!" Oboro shouted try to move, but couldn't. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Xuya said as he stepped forward. He was stopped short when Sachya appeared in front of him and put the handle of her sword in front of his stomach.

"Eh? What are you doing with that sword?" "...This may hurt a bit...Sorry." She let go of the sword and it shot forward with Xuya on it at high speeds. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" He shouted

"Sachya! What are you doing to Shin?!" Camilla asked with worry in her voice. "Don't worry, Camilla...I'm taking him to better place to train. By the way, he goes by Xuya XiaoLong now." she said as she vanished as well.

"Ah! Wait!...At least take the charms off first." Kamui said. "Wonder where she's takin' him." Soleil asked.

…

 _Tranquil Ravine_

…

The young Black Dog was continuing his unwilling fast movement towards a cliff. "WAAA! THIS IS ISN'T GOING TO END WELL!" He shout in a panic. "DAMN THIS STUPID SWORD!"

HA!HA!" He shouted as he sorted to kick the flat side of the sword. "HEAHH!" He suddenly felt a sudden surge of familiar power as he delivered a mighty kick with golden eyes. The sword made multiple clanking sounds as it fell in the ravine.

Xuya started to roll and came to a stop just short of a hair from falling. "Hu...That was close. I almost died there." He said with a nervous smile and a cold sweat. "Sorry to have to do this...This hurts me more than you can imagine."

"Hu-WAAA!" Before he could turn around a sudden pressure was placed on his back as he was forced off the cliff. "YOU CRAZY OLD WOMAN! WAAAAA!" Sachya then waved her hand up and made her sword float up on its side.

*PA*! "GAA! WU..." Xuya belly flopped on the sword and groaned as he slid off. "Damn! That hurts! Where's Pyrrha to catch you when you need her...Eh?" Xuya looks up to see the charms he made placed out all over the place that looked like a temple, and houses made into the cliff side.

"...What is this place?" "This place was once a temple, and used as a hiding place for 'relics' by the old headmaster. But that's not important. From now on this place is your training ground! Look around you, Xuya!"

"Those charms…" "That's right, these are all the charms you've made today! Your first task is to use the teleportation charms to leave the ravine!" Kamika said as she hugged Xuya from behind.

"The principal behind teleportation charms is very simple. They collect the creator's spirit energy, and when the charms are used, the spirit energy inside the charms connect to form an entire network of connections. To use the charm, you must put your pointer and middle fingers of your dominant hand to your forehead, although there are some who don't have to. Then you must make the charms design clear in your mind. For long range teleportation, someone would have to call for you at your destination. But short range teleportation only requires you to see the charm." Sachya continued to explain

"What if the person is ambidextrous?" "Then use the hand you're most comfortable with." "Alright, I think I've got it." Xuya said as he put his pointer and middle finger of his left hand to his forehead and closed his eyes to focus. "Umm...Kamika...Could you please let me go?"

The hoop-haired girl pouted as she let go and took a couple steps back. '...There...There it is!' Xuya stood in silence as the symbol formed in his head. 'I can see it!' He suddenly opened his eyes to see a grid like pattern that lead to a charm that was under Sachya.

"HAHAHA! This is too easy!" He laughed out as he started to kick up a cloud of dust, and started to disappear. "Eh?" When he reappeared he was in the middle of the air face to face with a branch that was coming out of the cliff.

"Wa! How did I end up here? Ahh!" He reach out to grab the branch only to have it snap soon after. "Don't worry! I'll catch you!" Kamika said with worry in her voice as she rushed, and caught Xuya bridal style. "Thanks. *sigh* Am I really about to spend today falling off high places?"

"Hmm. Just as Momoko anticipated, your potential is extraordinary! Normally one would take days before being able to execute a full teleportation on their first attempt. So I increased the difficulty of this task a tiny bit!" "Huh?"

"Your black blood increased the strengthened the effectiveness of these charms. Thus making the connection between them form with ease! But, if there are multiple in one area, then the network will become a jumbled mess! If you aren't careful, then you might teleport to a dangerous place!" Kamika explained as she jumped up to sachya's side.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?!" Xuya shouted. "Increasing your concentration ability is the only way to get your target without fail! Concentration power is also the basis for control-type magic."

The tattooed woman then brought her hand forward, as her sword started to levitate towards her. "My sword for example, is bent to my will through my will-power. If you can correctly wield CP like us, there would be no limit to what you could do!" she said as her sword disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"If this is too hard for you, we'd be more than happy to slowly teach you the normal way." Kamika said with a warm smile. "PFFT! No thanks. These types of task are the only fun ones! Didn't you guys say that we don't have time to learn slowly!" He said with a toothy grin

Both Kamika and Sachya smiled as they looked at him. "Good. We're relieved to hear that! Then take your time. We're off to convince some people to leave you alone"

With that the disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What? Geeze what is it with those Hei siblings whenever I'm around! It's not like I'm the only Black Dog to ever exist! *SIGH* Whatever. Just need to focus, and pray that nothing bad happens...Fuck."

…

 _RWBY Residence_

…

Kiruko, Wendy, and Kirin were in a hurry to Xuya's house to tell him important information. Once they reached the door the green haired woman started to quickly knock on the door.

Not soon after Ruby answered with a smile. "Oh hi you guys! What are you guy's up to at this hour?" "Is leader here? We need to get tell him something urgent!" The young dragon faunus said with a worried expression.

"We tried his scroll, but it goes straight to voicemail." Kirin explained

"He isn't here. He left this morning to go train in the Emerald Forest. Why? What's wrong?" "Momoko just sent us a message that an unidentified Yokai has entered Vale!"

"Oh...Is that it?" Ruby said while tilting her head. "No. A certain book has been stolen from the guild's library titled: 'Werewolf Exorcism'. There was a witness that saw the culprit, and is said to have white hair, and white furred cat ears and tail." "*GASP* Oh no."

"Yeah! And that person was spotted entering the Emerald Forest! Leader might be in trouble!" Ruby turned into a pile of rose petals as she sped of to the nearest docking bay. "Hey! Wait up for us! We can transport their instead of waiting for a Bullhead!" Kiruko shouted as her, and the others ran after her.

…

 _Tranquil Ravine_

…

"Ah~ Is it really this late already?" Xuya said laying on his back looking up at the broken moon with his jacket off. "Damn...My whole body hurts. I don't ever remember how many times I've ended up somewhere else. Why can't I get to the top?" He said through heavy breaths.

"*HUFF*Damn…*HUFF* Didn't think that this would be so hard. It looks so far away from here...This feeling of unreachable height...It's just like…" He was cut off by an image of Yishang appeared at the top of the cliff, causing Xuya to become motivated again.

"Tsk! I can't be worried about that right now! I will go on! I will kick his ass!" The young Black Dog started to get up, but felt something on the back of his head. "GAAA!" The unknown touch forced his head into the ground.

The feminine figure with cat features, took out a cross with a sharp end, and stab down at Xuya's face with a grin. The young Black Dog reacted just in time to block it with his palm, but could feel something coming out of the tip. "TCH! SCREW OFF!" He shouted in anger as he kick the woman off of, and a few feet away from him.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" The woman then started to chuckle "Oh my. The doggy sure can bark! Isn't it obvious? I'm putting down a dirty Daemon that dares cause my goddess problems! As for my name...You can call me Pitou." She then started to twist her face into a sadistic grin.

With the cross wrapped around her hand she open the book, and placed her hand in the middle causing a glow to come from it. " **FIRST CHAPTER: SWORD OF LIGHT.** " She chanted as the pages of the book began to form a long blade. She then whipped her hand forward and the blade flung forward.

Xuya saw it coming and jumped out of the way before it could reach him. *THUM*! The pages made a slash like crater where he once stood. "Hey hey! Looks like this sadistic bitch is serious!"

He then landed and got into a fighting stance. "Hate to tell ya this lady, but a slow ass attack like that won't even touch me!" He then opened his eyes in surprise as he felt a sharp pain across his stomach. He looked down to see a slash in his tank top bleeding.

'Just now...Why couldn't I…?' "Teehee. Oh my! I like that look on your face! You're probably wondering why you can't move as you please, as you normally do? It's because I injected you with with Quicksilver earlier silly! It's a liquid metal used for exorcising werewolves! It seems that you've already started to be affected by the poison."

Once she pointed that out he looked at his arm, and noticed that his veins were visible on his skin. "OI! Do you normally go around Injecting strange liquids into random strangers who you believe to be evil?!" She only giggled in response.

"Enough! I've done nothing wrong! Do you understand, bitch?" She responded by thrusting her hand, and causing the blade page to fly at him. Due to the Quicksilver in his body, he couldn't move fast enough, and delivered a deep cut on his right forearm.

'This damn cat chick...Her calm breathing and twisted look on her face make it impossible for me to predict her next attack…' The pages separated and started flying at Xuya; cutting his skin as they flew past.

'Shit...If this goes on, I might actually die!' The pages rolled up and rammed him in the chest, send him rolling backwards until he hit a wall. 'Dammit! What should I do?!' He thought as he suddenly opened his eyes in realisation.

'Right! I can use this! If I can teleport to the top, I could get the hell out of here! But, That would mean I'd be running with my tail between my legs!' Xuya then noticed a charm near her head. His face spread into a toothy grin.

'Or, I could teleport behind her and deal some damage before I die at least! Goin' down swingin like a Xiao-fucking-Long!' His eyes looked on with a focused expression.

"Awww. That's not look I wanted~! But whatever you're up to will end her flea bag! **SEVENTH CHAPTER: SEVEN SERPENTS.** " Seven blade like pages came flying out, and towards Xuya.

'I see it! From this chaotic mess of connection. Only one remains!' The young Black Dog thought as only one network lead behind her head. *THOOM* A big dust cloud kicked up where Xuya was.

When it settled Xuya was nowhere to be seen. "Aww. Where did you go!" "Lady, you got a screw loose, but I gotta thank you...Thanks to this sadistic pussy cat in need of a pounding, my task became easier to achieve!" He said as he reappeared behind her with his fist cocked back.

"Oh my! With that violent, and wild nature, you really are a monster. BUT YOU'RE TOO DUMB TO KNOW YOUR PLACE! **NINTH CHAPTER: PENITENT**." Pages from the book flew out in a straight line towards Xuya's approaching fist.

When the two collided, black coloured blood splattered out of his fist. But surprisingly, he was able to still press on through the the attack. 'Just a bit more...I only have to press on...I know I can...HIT HER! HIT HER! HIT HER! HIT HER!' He thought with a determined look.

He then remembered the words Sachya said to him earlier about controlling his blood. He then started to focus on the blood coming out of his fist as it started to bend, and circle around his arm up to his bicep. He then started to push through with greater speed, and force.

'What? The pages of this holy book...Torn with ease?!' Pitou then saw a black blur coming at her with great speed. It successfully hit her in the chest; sending her flying backwards. 'Was his hand covered in blood? Oooh this is getting interesting!'

When the dust settled, Xuya stood in the center with a new attachment. His blood formed black coloured armor with claws on the fingertips, spaces where the knuckles were exposed, and a blade that came out the side of his forearm. "...Well...This is new." He started to examine his arm. "So this is what she was talking about...I can feel some strange energy inside me as well.

As he started to lose focus the blade started to deform. "Ah! It's melting!" He immediately regained focus and it went back to it's original shape. 'Looks like it needs a lot of CP to remain solid.' He then snapped back into attention as a barrage of of page based attack came his way.

"Let's see how you tackle this boy!" Xuya tried his best to deflect as many as he could, but got cut a few times as he advanced towards her with greater speed than before.

His eyes became golden as he jumped high into the air, and threw his blade arm back as he descended on her. "HAAAAAA!" He shouted as he swung his arm down with great speed and force. He managed to land a successful slash, as a long cut mark appeared over Pitou's chest.

Blood started to gush out of her wound, and a little trickled down the side of her mouth. "My fucking tit! You're gonna get it now you little bastard!" she shouted in rage as she dropped to a kneel. "Bring it bitch!" The book began to glow as she slammed it down on the ground.

"Huh?" He looked on in confusion as he looked up. The pages he batted away started to rain down on both of them. He put his guard up, as the catwoman looked on with the same sadistic smile while getting cut. She the lunged forward and thrusted the tip of the cross at Xuya's chest.

He noticed, and jumped back too late as she still managed to get him, but missed her initial target spot. The young Black Dog skid to a stop as the veins on the right side of his body and face became visible. "TSK! More Quicksilver eh...You dumb slut, deciding that I'm a Daemon just because I apparently transformed once. Since my blood can hurt you, Doesn't that mean you no better than evil spirit?"

"No~pe~! That only proves you're just scum that should be erased! To ensure that you don't displease my goddess with your existence, I must be rid of you quickly!" She then opened the book and made the pages bend to her will. "Shit! You really can't reason with stupid bitches can you! I really don't like you!"

…

 _Emerald Forest_

…

Ruby was jumping from tree to tree, searching for any sign of Xuya. "Welp he's not in this area. Damn! Wherever you are I hope you're safe, XuXu." She then heard her scroll go off, and saw that It was Blake. "Ah! I totally forgot to grab Blake!...Hello?" She answered.

"Ruby, where did you go? Did you leave Cresent Rose Mk.2 on a Bullhead again?" "NO! Sheesh that was one time! Anyway's I'm looking for our little XuXu! His friend came by and told me that he might die this time! Some crazy cat lady thinks he's one of those Daemon thing's is trying to kill him!" "WHAT?! Why didn't you come get me!"

"Uhhh...I forgot...Huh? Oh! It's Wendy! I'll call you later!" "Ruby! Wai-!" She hung up and went to answer, but caught movement in the corner of her eye. When she looked to where the movement came from; their was nothing there. "Huh? I could've sworn…" She ignored it and answered the scroll.

…

 _Tranquil Ravine_

…

"HE! HAA!" Xuya shouted as he smacked away a few pages. When a Light sword came his way; he jumped over it and swung his blade arm down. Pitou responded by closing the book on the blade, holding him in place.

"Damn!" "Teehee! I got you~!" She then thrusted the cross at Xuya, aiming right between his eyes. But she didn't hit nothing but air, as the young Black Dog disappeared. "Don't speak so soon, Damn 'S'! Eat my foot!" Xuya reappeared above her, and kicked her in the side of the head.

She took the attack, and retaliated by stabbing him in the leg, and injecting Quicksilver. As he fell on his back; she pounced on top of him. She summoned a Light Sword; as he swung his elbow at her neck. Black coloured blood splatter on the ground as she stabbed deep in his side, and his blade inches from her neck.

For once Pitou took on a serious expression. "Why? Why did you stop? You clearly could have slit my throat…" "Idiot...I thought you were an 'S', not a 'M'...Man I can't get a read on you. Do I really have to explain myself again? I've done nothing wrong! It's like what Aunt Weiss said: 'The innocent never run'! Plus killing someone and not gaining anything out of it isn't my style!" He said with a toothy grin as he started to fall forward, and his eyes became red again.

"And here I thought…*COUGH* That this would be enough to make you buzz off…*WHEEZE* I didn't think you'd risk your own life…*HACK* You really are a fucking bitch...UGH!" He finally fell face first, as his blood blade disappeared into a pool next to him.

"...Really...I didn't want to do this...But you are too much of a potential threat to the people of this world...I'll be sure to end this quickly." She said with her expression never changing as she raised the cross to deliver the final blow.

Before she could swing down the cross, a row of ice-cicles and three swords impaled the ground between them, along with her cross. Pitou instinctively jumped back and landed in a squatting position with a wide eyed expression. Xuya had the same expression as he saw 4 figures standing in front of him with their backs to him.

Even though he couldn't see their faces they were female, and had an air of familiarity about them. The woman on the far right standing in front of a katana was a well endowed woman who had; one had red eye, while the other covered by a black eye patch with holes in it, cat ears and tail, and cream coloured hair. She was wearing a red tubtop with black trim, black suspenders a black jacket with fur on the collar, a pair of white capri pants, a black choker with a gold bell, black bridal gauntlets, and a pair of black cross laced sandals.

The woman in the middle standing in front a single edge energy blade had a fair-skin, very long blonde hair, lion ears and tail, and purple eyes. She also wears a high-class yellow dress to match that has fur around the neck and a white ascot decorated with a lion face on it. Her leg-wear consists of white tights and yellow boots decorated with white fur and a gold lion face on them.

The woman on the left was a tall and slender woman, with fair skin, pointy ears, golden eyes with slit pupils, and waist-length white hair put in a ponytail by a red hair-tie with short bangs and long sidelock on both sides of her face. She had a purple crescent moon on her forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. She was wearing a kimono was white colored and had leaf patterns, a blue sash belt, puffy sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, red wristbands black tabi socks, and red cross lace sandals.

The woman in the front holding a rapier was a pale skinned, tall, buxom, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She had light blue dragon horns, dragon tail with same coloured scales. She also had a tattoo on her chest that resembled a dragon face.

"Oh? And who might you lot be?" Pitou asked as she opened the book up again. The light blue haired woman didn't respond, but gave a look of anger. She turned to the three woman behind her, but her eye's were fixed solely on Xuya's tattered form.

"It looks like we made it just in time. We're glad to see you again." She then smiled and ruffled his hair. "*COUGH*! W-Who are you?" "Shhh. Relax. You've done a good job so far, but we'll take care of things for now." The blond woman said in a gentle voice.

"Sesshamuro. You stay by his side, and make sure no further harm comes his way." "Yes, Esdeath." The woman with the face markings then moved closer to Xuya.

"Leo, Ghyslaine! Let's make this bitch pay!" She, and the two other women drew their swords from the ground and faced Pitou. "Hmph! Those who stand in my way get dealt with! That boy will die tonight! **SEVENTH CHAPTER: SWORD OF LIGHT ASSAULT**!"

Multiple bladed pages flew out and towards them. Ghyslaine sliced through the pages with great speed. " **LION'S SPIRIT CLAW**!" Leo came up from behind her and swung her sword down; causing a yellow shockwave to fly at Pitou.

"It look's like you'll provide more entertainment than the flea bag over there!" She summoned a energy field, and block the attack. "Don't forget about me!" "Wha?! GAH!" Esdeath came from behind her and managed to stab her twice in the abdomen.

"My~! This is interesting! But I've got a trump card up my sleeve. Since it's 4 on 1, I'll even the odds! **FORBIDDEN SCRIPT: PAPER SOLDIERS**!"

All the pages of the book flew out and formed multiple human like warriors. "Geez, How troublesome…" Xuya sighed out as he propped himself up with one arm. "Stay down. You're in no condition to fight." Sesshamuro then placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Charge forward my army!" the cat woman pointed at the three woman before her. The group of three got into defensive stances, and started to engage the oncoming threat. "Don't think I forgot about you two over there!" She then sent 10 paper warriors at the young Black Dog, and the marked woman.

"D-Damn it all!" Xuya struggled, but made it to one knee. One of the warriors was about to punch him, but couldn't follow through. Sesshamuro blocked it with her hand, and swiftly kicked its head off. "Thank's for the save…" "Think nothing of it." She said with a soft smile. "...Watch out!" Two of the paper fighters appeared behind her and swung down two swords made of paper.

She flared her grey spirit energy, and caught the blades in her hands. While she was preoccupied another paper warrior speed by her and straight for Xuya. "Xuya! Watch out!"

The paper warrior cocked it's fist back, and was about to strike but was met with a barefoot to the face. "Huh? Aunt Ruby!" Xuya said in surprise. "Don't forget about us!" Kirin and Kiruko slashed the paper warrior in half with their blades.

Xuya then widened his eyes as he felt a familiar sensation on his back, and then throughout his body. "Heh...Thanks Wendy. I owe you one!" "Don't worry leader! We're just glad to see that you are okay!" "I would have been facing the big, red, wooden gate if these four didn't show up before you guys did."

The young Black Dog felt the Quicksilver in his body travel to a open wound, and out of his body into a magical sphere. "What is this stuff? I found it all over the inside of your body." "It's Quicksilver… This chick thinks I'm some sort of monster. Sooo she started injecting me with this poison, and restricted my movements."

Xuya then stood up as he pet the young dragon faunus on the head as thanks for healing him. "And now. She's gonna get it! Now that Team Xuya; featuring 5 others, is here. We'll end this!" "Yeah!" Kiruko, Kirin, Wendy, and Ruby shouted in unison.

"Fufufu. It seems our little Shin made some new friends." Esdeath chuckled to Leo and Ghyslaine; who nodded with smiles. They continued disposing of the paper people, as their numbers started to diminish.

"Hehe. Check this out!" Xuya then bit both of his forearms as his blood started to form into the armor and blade again. "Whoa! That's...New." Kirin said while inspecting the blade. "Let's go, team Xuya!"

They soon started to mow down enemies as Pitou started to get worried "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMNIT! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?! DUMB DOG!" Xuya then narrowed his eyes at her, as he made his way towards her with great speed.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" The cat woman then had two paper fighters appear in front of her for defence. Before they could attack a white streak sped by and sliced them in half. When the streak came to a stop it revealed to be Ruby with glowing white eyes.

She then flashed a thumbs up, but didn't notice a paper swordsmen raise it's sword above it's head; ready to strike. " **ACID CLAW** " Sesshamuro came and stabbed her hand into the chest of the swordsmen; causing it to dissolve away. "Whoa...Thanks for the save! I guess I got to carried away. Hehehe."

The marked woman looked her up and down before speaking. "So...didn't expect a member Silver-Eyes clan to be out here. What's your angle?" "What are you talking about? I'm here to stop my adorable little XuXu from getting killed!"

'WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT!' Xuya thought as he approached Pitou. "Payback time!" They exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks; each one blocked by the other.

"You're not bad...Ya know, when you're not poisoned!" "AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT!" Xuya then saw an opening; punching her twice in the face, once in the stomach, and a kick to the chest sending her backwards under a tree root.

He then focused on the teleportation charm, and warped to it. "Up here idiot!" He then kicked her in the side of the head while he was suspended in the air. Before she flew off she grabbed his leg, and dragged him along with her. She then slammed him into the ground face first, and jumped off the back of his head.

She then came back running towards him with a fist raised. 'Let's see how you like it!' He then did a flare and swept her legs out from under her. He then kicked up, with both feet in her face as he then stomped and sprang off her face.

He then put his open palm over his fist and pushed his bladed elbow forward. But before it made contact, a hand gripped the blade in front of Pitous face. "Huh? Who…"

He looked up to be face to face with a average height woman with a slim build, long, golden hair, with three distinctive swirls over her forehead. She had blue eyes and what looked like a female school uniform. "G-G-Goddess Giorna!" Pitou looked up in a cold sweat.

"SILENCE!" She shouted down at the feline Yokai. She then snapped her fingers as the paper warrior's burst into pieces, as they fell on the ground. "So you're the one who wants me dead." She then let out a deep sigh as she let go of the blade.

"I didn't order her to kill you...She acted out on her own, due to me and my mixed feelings towards you…I am truly sorry for the trouble my follower has caused you…"

She picked Pitou up by the back of her shirt and threw her through a opened portal. "It seems that I can rest easy knowing you aren't a bad person. But as compensation I will give you my help whenever you need it. Just tell Momoko first." With that she walked through the portal.

"...WHAT! I ALMOST GET KILLED BECAUSE OF A MISUNDERSTANDING AND ALL I GET IS SUPPORT?!...*SIGH* I'm so done with today!" "Well...At least we'll be going on our first mission tomorrow! So you can drown your pains in Lien!" Kiruko said with excitement.

"By the way, Than-Huh? Where'd they go?" The four strangers vanished out of nowhere as they all looked around. He then was glomped into a bear hug by Ruby. "My little XuXu is safe and sound! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" "GAA! Aunt Ruby! Let go!...At least save it until we get home…" He said as he tried to push her off of him.

…

 _Somewhere above the ravine_

…

Raven was leaning against a rock with her eyes closed eating sourdough bits, while Qrow was sitting taking swigs from his flask. "Huh...Guess he didn't need our help after all." "What I tell ya sis? Don't tell me you were worried! You were weren't you! The all mighty Raven Branwen worried about her grands-GAA!"

He was cut off by a heeled boot keeping his head against the ground. "Finish that word. I dare you!" "GAAA! OKAY, OKAY! Geez such a stick in the mud…"

 **-END-**

 **Here's Chapter Six! Thank's for reading! What will be team XUYA's first mission? Find out next time on 101 Black Dogs!**


End file.
